Eclipse
by Cabriel
Summary: A reporter for the Quibbler was assigned to do a story about the stolen eyes of Anubis. But a muggle archeologist wanted to return it to the museum. Two of them needed to work together to return the Eyes to their rightful own before evil uses it for their
1. Light of the moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J.k. Rowling's works and characters.  
  
.  
  
Eclipse.  
  
.  
  
Chapter I: Light of the Moon.  
  
.  
  
They call me Loony. Loony Luna Lovegood. Yes, call not called. That moniker never left ever since my days in Hogwarts. But I didn't care. In my fourth year I got close to the man I admired. Even though he's in love with my best friend.  
  
And I am happy for them.  
  
Ginny came to me after she lost her friends. But I told her that they didn't leave, they were only... gone to holiday.  
  
This is what Angelian had told me. When they were gone, I knew that they would be back. But enough of that.  
  
It had been two years since I had graduated from Hogwarts. My father gave me a job in the Quibbler as a reporter/writer. And even there, they think that I'm a loon.  
  
But I don't care. I never did. But my 'eccentricity' was only accepted, and sometimes enjoyed by my small circle of friends.  
  
Anyway, back to my job. I'm a field reporter. Quite unusual for a paper that, as the skeptics said, 'deals with the facts of illusions and myths'. But that didn't stop them from buying it.  
  
In any case, I have been assigned a story. And it was strange, even for me. And that's saying a lot.  
  
An artifact named the Anubis's eyes that were displayed in a muggle museum was stolen. Normally the wizarding community does not meddle with the affairs of muggles. But they didn't know that the Anubis's eyes are a great source of evil power that could possibly end the world.  
  
Hermoine said that it's all rubbish. But I know from her tone that she was frightened. But she also told me two days later that in ancient times, the Eyes were a repository of evil magic. No one knew this because it was not well documented.  
  
And she only heard it from a good friend of mine, Alucard. Creepy as he is, he's always right when it concerns ancient artifacts.  
  
And that brings me to my assignment.  
  
With great reluctance, my father agreed that I should do the story. And as such I must go out to the muggle world to see what had happened. And my trip will take me to the muggle museum but first I must go to the ministry to see a friend.  
  
Every time I went inside the ministry, I get nervous. It was a sad day when the dark lord tricked us into coming. Anyway, I tried to forget.  
  
I need to find Bill Weasley. For the past two years he had been the head of the dangerous artifacts section of the ministry. And I know he's digging in this as well. But he has a lot in mind these days and he could not spare the manpower to help me.  
  
And I completely understand. Instead he says he could give me information about the artifact and what to expect.  
  
And that is a lot I could ask for. As for manpower, I could possible find someone to help me.  
  
But who am I kidding? With my reputation I'm lucky enough to get a date. Which, strangely enough, I never had.  
  
Knocking on his office door, I took a deep breath and entered.  
  
"Good morning, Luna," Bill smiled. I smiled back.  
  
"Hello, Bill," I said. "So?" prodding him for information was very easy. Bill sighed and looked at me sadly. This was not good.  
  
"I can't find anything," Bill said with a tone of regret.  
  
"Not one?" I was disappointed. I made this trip for nothing.  
  
"The Minister gave me strict orders," Bill said but I caught his lips curl into a smile. "I can't help you."  
  
"Not even a hint?" I asked. Bill sighed and stretched.  
  
"My hands are tied," he said. I understand his position. Really, I do. He has a wife to think about and maybe he wouldn't get sacked by the Minister but it was a great risk.  
  
"Thanks anyway," I said as I turned to leave.  
  
"I'm sorry Luna," he said sincerely. Sighing, I opened the door and left his office. But I wasn't discouraged. For Bill and I have developed a secret code. On his table was a picture of his sister-in-law and her fiancé. He only places that picture of them when he had information that he could not, should we say, officially give out.  
  
I decided to go to Hogsmeade. There would be something I can use waiting for me there. And also an expert in ancient Egyptian artifacts.  
  
So I took the Knight Bus towards Hogsmeade. As I got off, nostalgia struck me like tornado. Most of her memories were of the special place she met her friends. Right here at Hogwarts. All the adventures she shared with the boy who lived and more.  
  
I have some time to reminisce later but I needed to go to Madam Puddifoot's café to see my friends. Fortunately, it was a Hogsmeade weekend. And when I entered the café, sure enough, they were there.  
  
A beautiful platinum haired woman waved at me. Her Veela heritage made her a real looker. Men can't help themselves but look at her and ogle. Unfortunately for them, the young man with white hair and amber eyes sitting in front of her is already engaged to her. That and he scared the hell of anyone who looks at her with lustful eyes.  
  
"Hey Luna," my friend called.  
  
"Hi Gabby," I smiled at her joviality. "Hi Ally," her companion smiled at me. Inwardly, I was jealous. Ally was good looking and found someone to grow old with. Although, for them, that would be impossible.  
  
"What brings you here?" she asked. I placed my portfolio by the foot of the table.  
  
"This and that," I smiled. It's not hard to when I'm with these two. They somehow make the gloom in the air disappear.  
  
"Really?" Gabby looked at me in disbelief.  
  
"I just miss you two," which was true. Ally smiled as sipped his coffee. "Anyway, I needed to ask you something."  
  
"Yes?" Gabby asked.  
  
"Can I count on you guys?" Ally looked at me as if I was crazy.  
  
"You know you can," Gabby smiled. "Just give us a howler." Now Ally looked at her as if she was crazy. Gabby noticed this and sighed. "That was a figure of speech." Sighing, Ally smiled at nodded.  
  
"Thanks," I said. "I may need it." I took my portfolio and stood. Ally had this sad look like a puppy being left by his master for a while. Even if he was only two years younger than me, it still looked cute. "Don't worry," I rubbed the top of his head. "We'll see each other again."  
  
"Stop spoiling him, Luna," Gabby smiled. "We should go," Gabby said as she stood. "It was nice to see you again."  
  
"Likewise," I watched them go and sighed. Then I smiled when my portfolio felt a little heavy.  
  
Now I need to get home and get to work.  
  
I love being a reporter.  
  
And I love my work.  
  
.  
  
End of 1.  
  
.  
  
A/n: I really can't help myself. Luna's got potential to be a great character. And once I finished Order, I couldn't resist. By the way, this is a Side Story of Entombed. Please bear with me on this. In any case Tell me what you think of it. 


	2. Flare of the sun

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter and any of their characters.  
  
.  
  
Chapter II: Flare of the sun  
  
.  
  
Archeology is kind of dull. That's what I always said when I'm in front of my class as the teacher talked about sites and the ways of the people then. It was rather boring.  
  
I was actually sucker into it. I really thought that being an archeologist would mean adventure in foreign lands. That's what I get for watching to much T.V.  
  
Indiana Jones.  
  
Relic Hunter.  
  
The Mummy.  
  
Tomb Raider.  
  
At my second year I was so frustrated that I tried to finish the entire course in that year. I finished the four year course in three years.  
  
Now I'm twenty years old and a Fortune Hunter. I find relics for museums and collectors.  
  
And I must say, that was the turning point in my life.  
  
For if not for these jobs I would not be where I am now.  
  
And that is hanging for my life on a rotted vine in the middle of the Amazon. You see, I have no choice in the matter. For if I let go, I would drop like a rock onto sharp spears below me.  
  
What a life this has been. I am in the middle of my assignment to get the jade idol of the Incas from the pyramid of an unknown and lost tribe. It should be simple. But some jackass forgot to tell me that the entire pyramid was a maze of traps.  
  
I admire the craftsmanship of the Incas at the same time loathed it. How can someone from thousands of years ago build an elaborate trap which even a graduate of Archeology was stupid enough to fall? I should have taken my Masters.  
  
Sighing, I reached for my whip and unrolled it. Ever since I saw Indiana Jones, I trained myself with it. Lucky me. I also wore the hat. Strange, huh?  
  
I saw a tree protruding from the wall and I knew that was my only chance. Cracking my whip, I aimed for the tree and the tip rapped around one of its branches. No time to test my plan, I simply let go of the vine and swung towards the wall. Grasping at the uneven edges, I finally had a grip at things.  
  
It was times like these that I wished I was in one of those quiet digs trying to piece a new mystery together. Steadily, I got myself out of that pit and proceeded to the main chamber.  
  
There it was. The jade idol was sitting on a pedestal in the middle of the large chamber. Looks easy enough, but why am I getting the feeling that something bad is about to happen?  
  
Looking at the floor, I noticed that some are covered in dirt while the others aren't. I took a piece of wood from the ground and stuck the dirt covered ground. Immediately, a dozen darts pierced the wood. Luckily it wasn't me.  
  
Carefully inching my way to the pedestal and avoiding the traps, it was quite a task.  
  
I reached with pedestal with no incidents but I didn't release my breath. Examining the pedestal, I noticed that it had an ancient pressure pad underneath the idol.  
  
Meaning, remove the idol and the traps will be activated. Just great. Fortunately I brought along a small pouch containing dirt. Let's see now. I removed a few dirt in the hopes that the idol and the pouch had the same weight.  
  
Quickly, I replaced the idol with the pouch. Good nothing happened. I placed the idol in my backpack when it happened. The pouch was too heavy.  
  
I didn't have time to dally so I ran like a bat out of hell, accidentally tripping the traps and some darts struck me. Bees have a softer sting that this.  
  
I came to the main corridor, home free at last. But what was that rumbling?  
  
Looking back I found a large rock with spikes hurling towards me in high speeds. I need to get out of there and fast.  
  
Running as fast as my legs could take me, I made for the entrance but a huge slab was inching its way to lock me out. With the last of my strength, I dove for the entrance with three feet to spare. I finally noticed that my hat was gone. Looking back, I found it and took it before it was crushed by the slab.  
  
Sighing in relief, I wore my hat and made my way home.  
  
I was not yet safe for the natives may get angry with me.  
  
Archeology is not as dull as I once thought it to be.  
  
By the way, my name is Sol.  
  
And I am a Fortune Hunter.  
  
And a dead one if I don't get my ass on gear.  
  
***  
  
Civilization. Home. Well, not quite. I was renting a flat in London. Because I work for the national museum. Imagine my surprise when the first artifact I got for them was stolen.  
  
The Eyes of Anubis.  
  
Naturally, I have been contracted to retrieve it. Again.  
  
The problem was, I do not know where to start.  
  
.  
  
End of 2  
  
.  
  
A/n: There will be more. What do you think of this character? 


	3. Revolutions of Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Chapter III: Revolutions of fate  
  
.  
  
So the Ministry's nervous. I figured this out as I read the file Alucard gave me in my humble abode.  
  
They should be. This artifact is even more powerful than the Philosopher's Stone.  
  
Uses: Main ingredient for the Youth elixir, Reflects all kinds of spells. Revives the dead. Magnifies spells... the list goes on.  
  
Practically, this is a very powerful artifact that only a few knew about. Unfortunately, the wrong kinds of people knew about this.  
  
Death Eaters.  
  
The dark mark, although muggles thought it was strange, was found in the crime scene. A bad sign. Especially when Harry and the rest defeated HIM for the second time.  
  
That man was getting quite irritating. Why can't he just dry up and die?  
  
There was an old saying that the bad weeds are the hardest to kill.  
  
I guess they were right.  
  
Also in the file was the name of the Archeologist who discovered the Eyes. No picture and just a surname.  
  
Flamma.  
  
In Latin it means flame.  
  
He doesn't have a doctorate but his record is impressive.  
  
For the past year he had found five artifacts for the museum, including the eyes of Anubis.  
  
But still the information was not enough. I had to get more.  
  
And I am not looking forward to this task.  
  
***  
  
It's a good thing I aced muggle studies or I would be at a terrible loss. Plus some tips from Harry and Hermione came in handy. I had to use a disguise for I don't particularly blend with muggles.  
  
Hell, I don't blend with wizards either.  
  
I wore my muggle "business" attire. A blue blazer over a colored sleeveless shirt and a pencil cut skirt. I really hated this attire. I stand out too much although I looked like everyone else.  
  
But they gave me stares and whistles that made me nervous. And really uncomfortable. It was like... I don't know. Undressing me with their eyes?  
  
I don't understand muggles.  
  
I reached the museum in good time. There were a few people inside the museum which was just fine for me. I know I make the other people in the wizarding world nervous but truthfully? These muggles scare me.  
  
I made my way, asking directions to the Egyptian displays. And once I found it, I saw the most peculiar thing.  
  
A man was looking at an empty display case in the middle of the room. He was about six foot tall with brown, waist length hair in a ponytail. His back was to me so I couldn't see his face but he wore a brown leather jacket and khaki pants. In his right hand he held a felt hat that seems to me, according to muggle studies, a trend in the late 1920's. In the same hand was a small notebook, as they called it.  
  
He was studying the display case with great concentration like figuring out a great puzzle. In his left hand was a... what's that called again? Pencil. He was twirling it between his fingers as if it was a habit of his.  
  
As I walked closer, I saw him sigh and tuck the pencil in his left ear. A habit I still do with my wand. I was near enough the display case to read the inscription below it.  
  
The keys of immortality.  
  
The Eyes of Anubis.  
  
He was probably the one they sent to find the artifact. This may be my chance.  
  
I stood by him and looked at the display case and to my shock it bears the Dark Mark. The man beside me was silent but I know he noticed my presence. I closed my eyes to remove my gaze to the Dark Mark. I hated that thing. It made me afraid again and that is what I do not want.  
  
The man suddenly spoke in a kind voice but filled with sadness. It was like he lost something precious.  
  
"Ever feel like it was one of those times when everything would go bad and the sun will not shine the next day?" he asked as he gazed into the case.  
  
"Hope's light is our eternal might," I said without thinking. I felt the man's gaze on me and I slowly looked at him. He was a looker.  
  
He smiled at me and his jade eyes looked at me appraisingly from head to toe. It was like he was measuring me up.  
  
"Really?" he asked and looked back at the display case. "But in this case hope is lost."  
  
"Hope is never lost. It is simply cast aside when one is in doubt," his reactions to my words are priceless. He was looking at me interestingly and not freaked out by my suggestion.  
  
"May I help you?" he asked with an amused smile.  
  
"I'm just browsing," I told him and his smile softened.  
  
"You are browsing in the wrong place," he said. "There's nothing to see here except some broken glass and me." Was that a line?  
  
"I'm just curious of all the commotion," I said. The man sighed and looked at the case.  
  
"It was on the papers two days ago," he said suddenly sullen. "It was the Eyes of Anubis. An artifact of great power or so the legends say." He looked at me speculatively and said no more.  
  
"Are you from the papers?" he asked.  
  
"I am from A paper," I answered truthfully. There's no reason to hide, just the fact that I'm a witch. "And am a student of history. But I deal with ancient magic of lore."  
  
"Magic," he said in thought. He was a skeptic. Good. "I'm a believer of magic." Not good. "But the only magic I believe is the one that comes from the heart." Is this guy for real? If I didn't know better, I would say that he was... what was that muggle term? Coming on to me? I only gave him a small smile and then smirked.  
  
"You must be a real heart breaker," I said. Surprisingly, he laughed.  
  
"Will you risk your heart to find out?" he asked as he leaned closer. His antics were making me uncomfortable.  
  
"No," I said sternly. "It would be an unfair bet for you have not heart to wager of your own." He flinched. That might scare him off.  
  
"True it won't be a fair bet for my heart has already ached for you," Does this guy ever give up?  
  
"Lost love will always pave a road straight to a man's grave," I said and bit him a good morning.  
  
I left and didn't have anything else to go on. The trip was a bust. Maybe a drink in the Leaky Cauldron may get my perspective together.  
  
And after that talk with that muggle, I need a real BIG drink.  
  
.  
  
End of 3  
  
.  
  
A/n: Please wait for the next chapter before you flame me with "the man's" attitude. Please review. Thanks. 


	4. Gravity of Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
Chapter IV: Gravity of Destiny  
  
.  
  
That was one beautiful woman. Albeit kind of strange with he quotes but she's nice.  
  
I was sorry that I did that to her. I had no other choice in the matter. The last thing the museum and I want is the press to know too much. And believe me, this makes it harder.  
  
Usually I just let the press have their day. But with her? It feels different. It's strange but I felt like she knew something more of the Eyes than I do. Then I made up my mind.  
  
I decided to know what she knows.  
  
Wearing my hat, I followed her out. I kept my distance as I did but I never took my eyes off of her.  
  
It was hard to in any case.  
  
To tell you the truth, I was momentarily stunned by her for you see, I never saw a woman quite like her before.  
  
Her dirty-blond hair was as long as mine and well kept but something tells me that she usually wears it wild. Half a head shorter than me, she had this look in her eyes that screamed determination. But I saw fear in her lovely gray eyes when she saw the mark on the display case.  
  
She knew what it meant and that is my only lead.  
  
I watched her as I walked down the opposite street. It was not hard to find her. Just look for a beautiful woman in blue. Did I tell her that she looks ravishing in her dress? NO! Not now. Job first before socialization. That what was wrong with my life. The job always came first.  
  
So much for my social life.  
  
The woman entered an old building with a rusty old sign that was not visible. What was she up to? A group of people obscured my view and then she was gone. To where I know. But something else bothered me.  
  
I see a barrier of some sort encompassing the building she entered. I crossed the street and went to the building. Touching the door I was relived that it didn't force me out. But when I opened the door, I felt like I had entered a different world. Literally.  
  
It looked like something out of a medieval sorcerer's banquet. There are people wearing wizards and witch's outfits. Was this some sort of cult? Maybe that's why she was interested with the Eyes.  
  
But those are purely speculations. Not facts.  
  
Damn this is getting frustrating. Looking around, I finally found her. It's not that hard. She was the only one looking normal in the room. But strangely, she was being ignored by the rest of the people. I lowered my brim and made my way towards her.  
  
She was in the far corner table engrossed in reading a file while sipping a pint of beer. Smirking, I removed my hat and stood in front of her.  
  
"May I join you?" I asked. She paused as if she had recognized my voice and looked at me in shock.  
  
"How did you get here?" she asked incredulously in a harsh whisper. I never thought that was possible.  
  
"Walked," I said as I sat on the seat in front of her.  
  
"That wasn't what I meant," she said as she glared at me. I smiled as she did. That was a cute glare. "How did you find me?"  
  
"You are not that hard to find," I smiled. I had a glance at the paper she was reading. It was a file on the Eyes of Anubis. She immediately covered the paper and replaced it in her portfolio when she caught me glancing at it. She was quick.  
  
"You are not supposed to be here," she said in a serious tone. Damn, she's pretty. Why am I thinking this? Focus!  
  
"And why is that?" I asked.  
  
"It's a little complicated," she sighed.  
  
"It always is," I smiled.  
  
"What do you want," she said curtly. Oh well, I tried my charms. Not that it did any good before.  
  
"What you want," I said seriously.  
  
"I do not know what you are talking about," she said softly. But I know she knew what the hell I am talking about. Then I looked at her portfolio. Sighing, she nodded and stood up.  
  
"Are you willing to share to me everything you know?" she asked.  
  
"That depends," I said sincerely as looked at the people in the room. Some of them were looking our way. They seemed disgusted for some reason. This is getting uncomfortable.  
  
"On what?" she asked and my attention returned to her.  
  
"If I have your full cooperation," I said.  
  
"You won't get it," she said sternly and made to leave. "I suggest you leave before things get out of hand."  
  
"Things already are," I sighed and stood. I took out one of my business cards and offered it to her. "If you change your mind." She looked at the card curiously and took it. She pocketed the card and left the room. Sighing, I know when I'm beaten.  
  
I left the way I came and walked back to the museum.  
  
I needed to think.  
  
And that wonderful woman would be a handful.  
  
And she is a challenge worth taking.  
  
It didn't hurt that she was beautiful.  
  
Beauty and brains. A deadly combination.  
  
Danger is my job after all.  
  
I had a feeling I would see her again. And that prospect excited me.  
  
.  
  
End of 4  
  
.  
  
A/n: If you are getting confused, tell me. To the Lady of Life that shines on the darkness, thank you for correcting my mistakes. I'm kind of in the dark with your comment male perspective of a male? Sorry, sometimes I get slow. Thanks for your review and I'll try to read yours. 


	5. Luna's Dilemma

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Chapter V: Luna's dilemma.  
  
.  
  
How did that man find me? And how did he enter the Leaky Cauldron since muggles can't even see this place? At the museum he crept me out with his one liners but when he spoke to me in the pub, it seemed like he was a different man.  
  
Who was he anyway? I continue to ponder on this question ever since I returned to my London flat. He was asking the wrong questions and inviting trouble. Should I maybe Obliviate his memory?  
  
This would really damper my investigation but I may need his help. And I don't like the prospect of doing so. He's arrogant and conceited and probably full of himself.  
  
But I felt that he was a key into this mystery.  
  
It galls me to say this but I may have to work with him to find the Eyes.  
  
Great. Just great. This does not bode well with my plans.  
  
I might just have to find him but it was already nighttime and surely the museum is closed.  
  
I'd better get some rest before I continue for tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
This is insane. Even for me. Asking help from a muggle who knows nothing about what he seeks. What he will find is Death when he forgoes with his quest. Even for me, who has Auror training, those Death Eaters will be a handful.  
  
I looked at the card he gave me. Hermione told me that this was a business card that people use to be known officially. But usually it came with a name and an address but all this card contained was a logo of the sun. At the back was the museum's fellytone... excuse me, telephone number.  
  
Does he live in the museum?  
  
The receptionist told me that the man I was looking for was in the library. All I did was show the card and she knew who it was. Must be well known. I didn't even know that the museum had a library.  
  
Was he a librarian? He didn't look like it. He looked like he was working out and didn't seem the type to be stuck in a place like the library. But as I climbed the stairs, I remember that most archeological finds starts with research.  
  
He must have gotten frustrated and went to find the Eyes himself. But what he had to go on with?  
  
Oh no! How can I be so stupid?  
  
His only clue was the Dark Mark! How careless of me. I just hope he doesn't figure the symbol out. What am I saying? Of course he wouldn't figure it out. Maybe I'm just being paranoid.  
  
As I entered the library, I immediately found him. His jacket was off and he was leaning back on his chair with his hat on his face.  
  
He was sleeping. Good. I haven't composed myself yet and am not ready to face him yet. Are all muggles like this? Harry wasn't like that. In fact he was rather clueless until his seventh year in Hogwarts.  
  
Dean Thomas wasn't exactly like this man. At least I can relate to him because he is a wizard.  
  
But this man has the feel of a rugged, cowboy that acta before he thinks. He must have been here this morning and set the table up to impress me.  
  
But then again, I didn't tell him that I was coming.  
  
I watched him for a while. It seems so hard to believe that he is so much different from me. And why am I so afraid? I am a witch! I can handle him.  
  
Can't I?  
  
This is getting frustrating. Why am I so worked up for one single muggle?  
  
The answer is simple.  
  
He makes me nervous.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I quietly sat on the bench in front of him and looked at what he was reading.  
  
Ancient Egyptian artifacts, Curses and Myths of Ancients. The last book made me very afraid.  
  
Myths and legend of wizards, witches and sorcerers. And it was opened to a page where the Dark Mark was prominent.  
  
I had underestimated this man. He had found a reference, don't ask me how, to where... oh no.  
  
That book had a chapter on Death Eaters. I must... Uh oh.  
  
His eyes were smiling as he looked at my shocked expression. Was he enjoying my embarrassment?  
  
"It was nice for you to join me," he said. But I noticed the sincerity in his voice. Also fatigue and a tinge of frustration. But it was not directed to me. Quite strange really.  
  
"I was beginning to think that you will never come," he said as he straightened up. "Frankly, I thought that you would get the Eyes for yourself."  
  
"And what if I did?" I asked almost curtly.  
  
"I would advise against it," he stood up and fixed his things, bringing the book on wizards no less. This is a man to be reckoned with.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
He looked at me smiling.  
  
"WE are going for coffee," he smiled as he carried his backpack. "I never start a day without caffeine."  
  
Growling, I looked at him but he had this serene smile that it was hard to deny him.  
  
Also I needed his help badly.  
  
Sighing, I conceded. When I was about to stand, he offered his hand. I looked at it for a while before I finally took it.  
  
His touch was gentle. A contrast to his rugged demeanor. And why is my face heating up?  
  
"Shall we?" he smiled. With a final sigh, I followed him out.  
  
Or rather, he gently led me out since he was still holding my hand.  
  
Strangely, I didn't mind.  
  
I hope he is as much help as he's worth.  
  
.  
  
End of 5  
  
.  
  
A/n: 'the man with the hat' is kind of confusing, isn't he? he.he.he. Anyway, please review. Is it safe to say that this is the first Luna Lovegood fic?  
  
. 


	6. Sol's Resolution

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
Chapter VI: Sol's Resolution  
  
.  
  
Man that was some all nighter. At first I ruled out profit for the theft of the Eyes of Anubis. That is until I saw the mark in the display case.  
  
Immediately I assumed that a group or a cult of some sort took the jewels. And this is the weird part. I see no evidence of break in and trust me, this is not an inside job. All the guards in the night shift were hospitalized and the only thing they saw were three cloaked figures.  
  
Crazy as it sounds, they said they did magic.  
  
A story filled with sh... rubbish. Sorry about that. My boss said that I should cut down on the profanities. Well... the really bad ones.  
  
Where was I? Oh yeah. Then this reporter lady came to the museum as I investigated the theft.  
  
Strange as it sounded, she came to report about it two days after the theft. Usually the reporters don't even miss an hour before they hound the curator.  
  
I was distracted for a moment when I saw her. Then on a hunch, I followed her into a pub that had a gothic theme going on in there.  
  
The main reason I followed her is that she had recognized the mark and I had a suspicion that she knew something more that I need. But her strong will and personality made it easier for me to approach her.  
  
And after giving me an extremely cold shoulder, I returned to the library and did some research. Boooorrriiinnggg! That was what I thought until I found an old book that had the mark I saw in one of its pages.  
  
The book told me everything about the cult that owned the mark. Their leader was supposed to be a Dark Wizard by the name of baldie wart... Oh! Voldemort. Anyway, this was supposed to be some bad ass wizard that had lived until twenty years ago and almost ruled the world.  
  
If so, why didn't I hear about it? The only record I found was this book I carry. And the tale from the woman whose hand I am holding.  
  
Hand I am holding? I paused just to confirm that I was still holding her hand. Looking at her I saw a tinge or red on her cheeks as she looked away.  
  
Oops.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said as I gently let go.  
  
"It's okay," she said as she stood beside me. "Where are we headed?" I pointed to a nearby coffee shop. She looked at it with scrutiny and then agreed.  
  
As we entered, the lady at the counter, Elaine, smiled and nodded at my direction.  
  
"What would you have?" I asked my companion. She blinked and shrugged.  
  
"Tea, Jasmine," she said. I relayed the order to Elise which she took. When our orders were ready, she gave me a look of pure mischief.  
  
"So, our flame of the sun has a girl," she said teasingly. I felt all the blood rush to my face. Proclaim my love life, or lack of one, to the world.  
  
"She is not my girl," I said calmly but my blush betrayed me. Damn it! I can bluff my way with a lousy high card in poker but can't keep my embarrassment from others. "She is a colleague and we needed to discuss some business."  
  
"Date?" she asked still keeping that smile. I sighed and looked at her calmly.  
  
"Do I look like the type of person to date someone in the middle of the morning?" I asked her.  
  
"I don't know," Elise smiled. "I never saw you on a date before." Ouch. Sighing, I took our orders and went to find a vacant table. Hopefully mine.  
  
Thank the Maker it's vacant. Offering my guest a seat, she gave me a nod and I sat opposite to her.  
  
She took a sip from her tea and merely sat there, gazing at the people around us. More like studying them. It was like she was studying their ways and their movements.  
  
I had a hunch that I just had to play out.  
  
"We are all human, you know," I said jokingly. She looked at me prissily and took another sip.  
  
"That is debatable," she said. Placing the cup down, she took a deep breath. And I know that it is all business from now on. "What can you tell me about the Eyes?"  
  
"I don't even know your name," I deliberately evaded the question. She sighed in frustration and glared at me.  
  
"Luna Lovegood," she extended her hand for a handshake. I must have been smiling in a silly fashion for her glare pierced me.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said as I took her hand and shook it. "My name is Sol so you could understand the irony that amused me. She giggled as we let go. She actually giggled. She's more beautiful smiling. Perhaps I must make her laugh instead.  
  
"Understandable," Luna said as she looked at me, waiting for my answer. It was time for business.  
  
"At first I thought it was just two large rubies. But I should have known better."  
  
"Why is that?" she asked interestingly. She was interested. I could hardly keep from smiling.  
  
"First of all, the traps in that tomb where I got those artifacts were... for lack of a better word, straight from hell."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
I just shook my head, trying to remove that vision from my head. Not one of my graceful jobs. Instead, I rolled up my sleeve and showed her a long scar that was trailed my arm. From elbow to wrist.  
  
Luna blinked and didn't say a word. Good. She knows how to listen.  
  
"I was careless," I told her. "I didn't notice the last trap before it was too late."  
  
"Someone didn't want that artifact to be found," Luna said softly.  
  
"If that's so they should have destroyed it," I think I scared her. It was unintentional but I was sorry I did. "In any case," I tried to change the subject but all returned to the basic.  
  
"As I researched further, the Egyptians believed that this artifact could raise the dead."  
  
"Did they use it?"  
  
"Yes, with great consequences." I sighed. With the way this conversation was headed, it will not be nice.  
  
"What consequences?" she asked. Better get it over with.  
  
"They had successfully reanimated the dead," she waited but I didn't continue.  
  
"Wasn't that the general purpose?" she was starting to get confused.  
  
"The key word is REANIMATE," I said. "They have made the dead come back to life but the soul of the person did not reenter the body."  
  
"Zombies?" she said in almost a whisper. It was like she was familiar with the concept of the dead returning to life.  
  
"In essence, yes," I closed my eyes and had remembered the time that I entered that tomb and retrieved the Eyes. Unfortunately, it was being guarded by the ancient's 'experiments.'  
  
In short, I was mobbed by a hoard of zombies. Something that I NEGLECTED to tell the curator. He may think that I was crazy or something. Perhaps I am since I am continuing with this job. When I opened my eyes, Luna was looking at me with concern.  
  
I smiled and continued with my story.  
  
"For all their failures there was one success. Unfortunately the Pharaoh had gotten word of the experiments and killed... actually they were mummified ALIVE."  
  
"Alive?" she asked, her horror was evident. Should I tell her?  
  
"With scarab beetles eating their flesh as they were entombed in their coffins." I shouldn't have said that. She looked... actually she looked more surprised than scared.  
  
"How did it work?" she asked. Hold the phone. Should I trust her this easily? Women are devious and cunning.  
  
That's why I like them. The elements of a good mystery.  
  
"I don't exactly know," I told her as I looked around. Someone had turned away and I was sure he was looking our way. This is getting interesting. That man had the same kind of strange aura that Luna has. Albeit a lot weaker.  
  
We can't stay here any longer.  
  
"Shall we discuss this futher in a more private location?" I asked her. Sipping her tea, I saw her eyes roamed the room and stopped at the man I just saw.  
  
"Please," she said. I nodded and stood up. I waited for her and let her go first.  
  
"See you later Elise," I called out when I pass the counter.  
  
"Details," she called back. Sighing, I turned around.  
  
"This is not a date," I said and went out. I led Luna to the museum's parking lot where I usually park. Well duh! Finding my keys to my Vanquish a turned off the alarm and opened the doors.  
  
Luna looked at the black sleek machine like it was a virus or something. Was she intimidated. I opened the door to her side and she paused before thanking me and entered the car.  
  
Getting to my side, I entered the car and started the engine.  
  
"Your turn," I said as I pulled out to the street. She sighed and nodded. It was inevitable. I asked her the first question in my mind.  
  
"What are Death Eaters?" I asked making her look at me sadly.  
  
"Just drive," she said but before I could argue, I saw the same man in the shop looking at us from the other side of the street.  
  
Revving the engine, I sped off.  
  
.  
  
End of 6  
  
.  
  
A/n: Thanks for the corrections my Lady. I really appreciate it. So far you are the only one who has read this. Thanks again and I really appreciate your help. 


	7. Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
Chapter VII: Trust  
  
.  
  
This guy's sharp. I knew the man who had watched us in the coffee shop. I knew him pretty well.  
  
He was a Slytherin from my year. Let's just say that no one liked the Slytherins, except perhaps the Vipers.  
  
In my sixth year in Hogwarts, most of the Slytherins evacuated the school and only a handful of Slytherins had left. Only because they didn't agree with their parents and they left their children to suffer for their betrayal.  
  
Believe it or not, not all Slytherins are at odds end with Voldemort.  
  
These ten aren't.  
  
Where was I?  
  
Sol.  
  
A rather intriguing man. He was careful enough to spot him and I don't know how. Despite his rather carefree exterior, he seemed like a serious man.  
  
Although, he's a serious nutcase when driving. He was driving like there was no tomorrow.  
  
He's revving the engine while down shifting. Then, the entire car slid sideways as it turned a corner.  
  
Hey, one of our writers in the Quibbler is a muggle born racing nut. Some thing caught on.  
  
"Will you please slow down," I said quietly and surprisingly, he did just that.  
  
"Sorry about that," he said as he looked at the mirrors. "I get paranoid sometimes."  
  
"I'll bet," I sighed. "Where are we going?" Suddenly, he turned towards an abandoned building. It looked like something left over from the second world war. Battered and hasn't been painted for years. Four stories and all windows were boarded. It seemed like no one lived here for years.  
  
The side door suddenly opened and Sol drove the car into it.  
  
Oh my... the entire ground floor was a garage. It had three cars and an assortment of vehicles. And crates stocked on pile at the far corner. Parking the car at a vacant spot, he turned off the car and exited.  
  
He then opened my door and helped me out.  
  
"Are you sure it's safe?" I asked.  
  
"Positive," he smiled. "No one knows about this place."  
  
"I was talking about the building in particular," I glared at him. He just gave me a smile and led me to a lift.  
  
"If someone decides to invade England again," he said as the lift moved.  
  
"Who knows you live here?" I asked.  
  
"Only the city engineer," he said as if it was common knowledge. "Appearances are deceiving." What he said was true. Wizards hid things in plain sight from muggles and I was impressed that muggles can hide things from others as well.  
  
But I was greatly surprised when the lift opened to the top floor.  
  
It was marvelous. The whole floor was decorated with different antiques and relics. He must have 'kept' a few from his exploits. I would have expected shrunken heads and bloodied battle-axes but his selection was more... feminine. It was nice to see and created a nice ambience.  
  
It was almost relaxing.  
  
He must have seen my reaction and smiled.  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"That look you had was a look of admiration," he smiled. "And surprise. What were you expecting? Shrunken heads and gore?" I blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Actually, I was," I sighed and looked at him. "You are full of surprises."  
  
"It's nice surprising someone once in a while than being surprised by the dangers that lurks in every tomb," he sighed. He must be the muggle version of Bill's job as a curse breaker.  
  
"What do you call yourself?" I asked.  
  
"An archeologist," he gave a short laugh. "But we were called Tomb Raiders for obvious reasons. And sometimes Demons by the natives that guarded the tombs."  
  
"I bet you had your share of adventures," I said in good nature but he sighed and looked at me.  
  
He asked the question that I had evaded earlier.  
  
"What are Death Eaters?" he asked. There was no escaping this and I do not know how to proceed.  
  
"Do you believe in magic?" I asked.  
  
"No," he simply said. Great. A skeptic. This is going to be hard.  
  
"The Death Eaters is a cult that believes in magic to destroy and conquer the world. And their leader is the only man evil enough to make it happen." Sol was looking at me as is I were crazy.  
  
"Luna, that was an... interesting story. But I wanted the truth," he said. There was no changing a skeptic's mind. But when I looked around, I saw something that could help me convince him.  
  
"If you didn't believe in magic, why do you have a magic wand," I said as I walked closer to the framed wand. It looked battered and old but I could feel the presence of magic in it.  
  
"I found that where historical data told where Avalon once stood," he said as he came close to me. "It was said to be Merlin's Wand."  
  
Merlin's Wand? A muggle had one of the priceless treasures of the known wizarding world? This was not possible.  
  
"And you believe this is not real?" I asked but still shocked by the revelation of the find.  
  
"I do not believe in magic," he said. "But I have a strong fascination for it."  
  
"Here's the thing," I said as I sat on the couch near him. "How can I trust you if you don't believe in magic?"  
  
"How can I trust you if you believe?" he asked. "We cannot trust each other when one is a skeptic. Are you a sorceress?"  
  
"A witch," I corrected him. There was no sense in denying it. I needed to gain his trust and he needed mine. But there was just a calculating look in his eyes as he surveyed me.  
  
"And you have qualms in working with me," he said.  
  
"Concerns," I nodded.  
  
"Shall I name them for you?" he asked but didn't wait for an answer. "Number one, if you are really who you are, you have doubts about a mundane person working with you. As such I have also doubts about it. Number two, you didn't really want to work with me but to just get a story, since I have guessed that you are a reporter but we still needed each other's insights." He was scaring me. So far, he was dead on the target with his theories. He was smarter that I gave him credit for.  
  
"And three," he sighed. "As much as I'm a skeptic, this job made me widen my perceptions and I have kept an open mind about things. You need me to go around my world, as the saying goes, and I need you to enter your world. Scary as it seems, these Death Eaters stole the Eyes of Anubis to resurrect their dead leader."  
  
"Essentially, that is correct," I said inwardly impressed. "But most people where I came from are narrow minded and does not believe that he will rise again."  
  
"Naiveté is a shell for ones fear," he said. "They are afraid."  
  
"I know," I admitted. "So are we going to find the Eyes?"  
  
Sol smiled as he looked at me.  
  
"We need to go to Egypt," he said as he stood. "There's an artifact there that we really need to liberate. I'll book us two tickets..."  
  
"I have a way to go there in less than a minute of travel time," I interrupted him. If we're going to trust each other, then I will be the first one to show it.  
  
"Really?" he asked skeptically. I nodded and smiled.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
.  
  
End of 7  
  
A/n: My Lady of life, what descriptions do I need to add detail? What do you want to know?  
  
. 


	8. Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Chapter VIII: Confusion  
  
.  
  
We where back where we started. Literally. But the trip going there is... unusual. I had brought my usual gear for the trip plus a few essentials. But nothing could prepare me for what happened next.  
  
Let me start at the time that Luna and I left my loft. We went back to that strange pub and she led me to the back door. At first I was confused. We were in a dead end. But something strange happened when she tapped some bricks with a wand she took from her coat.  
  
Immediately, the bricks shifted and reformed into an archway leading to an alley of what I could define as witch central. I can't believe it much less describe it.  
  
It looked like any market place that I had been but with subtle and slight differences.  
  
What they were selling was weird.  
  
Did I hear right? Was that peddler selling dragon's heart? Looking at the man's merchandise, the large heart the size of a football was in a jar. Nothing unusual there. Maybe perhaps it was the SIZE of a football and was still BEATING that made it freaky.  
  
I stopped following Luna to glare at the man. I was appalled at what he was selling or trying to sell. Was it fake?  
  
"Leave him alone," Luna whispered in my ear, tickling me. My attention faltered to the man and focused on Luna. "Dragon hearts is an essential ingredient in potions."  
  
"But it is still beating," I told her.  
  
"So you believe in magic?" she asked seriously.  
  
"Magic or not, killing a creature for the sake of potions?" I looked at her with questioning eyes. "That's insane."  
  
"That's life," Luna said sullenly as she made to leave.  
  
"And what of the dragon who owned that heart?" I asked her as I stepped towards the man and touched the jar containing the heart.  
  
Suddenly, a surge of images entered my mind. A forest in the north and a dragon suffering as it roared. But I could tell that it was a weak roar. It was a roar of pain and agony. The dragon is dying.  
  
The dragon stirred and I knew it felt my presence. His mind was in torment but tried to control its anger. Its anger towards the man who was selling its heart. The heart that I was holding.  
  
"Are you buying?" the man asked curtly and almost nervously. "That's the finest heart there is."  
  
"It must be," I glared at the man. "Considering the owner of this heart lies dying in a field somewhere searching for its heart." A lot of people gasped and the peddler suddenly grew anxious to leave.  
  
"I do not know what you are talking about," he said shaking as he tried to take the heart away from me, but I was too quick for him.  
  
"This dragon, even though you have mutilated it, tries real hard not to get angry at humans. Do you know of such dragons?" I asked Luna who, when I saw her, was gaping at me.  
  
"Only one type of dragon is intelligent enough and kind enough to let humans near it," she said. "They are the Night Seers and they are protected." So that explained the gasps earlier. Now the peddler was getting a little agitated.  
  
"You are mistaken," the peddler said. But clearly, he looked ready to bolt out of here.  
  
"What's going on here?" an old man demanded. He looked tough and despite his old age he could probably take me on easily. What the? Was one of his eyes artificial? Not only that but it moved like it was scanning me. Creepy.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Moody," Luna said as she waved at the man.  
  
"What's the problem?" he asked again. He had an air of authority about him and I knew he could rectify the situation.  
  
"Sir, I believe that this man is peddling illegal merchandise and also a dragon is dying if we don't get this heart back to it," I said. The artificial eye looked at the heart and Moody had a satisfied sneer.  
  
"This is a Night Seer heart," he said as he grabbed the peddler by the robe. Smiling at me, Moody took the heart and nodded. "I'll take care of this. You have done a good thing here, kid." Cringing at the 'kid' comment, I took out my notebook and wrote the coordinates of the dragon. The dragon told me where it was during our link.  
  
Giving the information to Moody, he nodded his thanks and, while dragging the peddler, dashed away.  
  
"Mad Eye's a good man although a bit paranoid," Luna said as she smiled at me. Her smile was contagious as I found myself smiling with her. "That was a nice thing."  
  
"Was it?" I asked. "A man over a dragon. Where's the irony in that?"  
  
"The irony was that you helped that dragon even though you don't believe in magic," she said as she held my arm and pulled me away. She must have seen me smirk for she gave a soft laugh. "Have you met one before?"  
  
"Once," I admitted. "He gave me second degree burns."  
  
"Where is it now?" her voice was both amused and sullen.  
  
"Probably still guarding the tomb that I raided," I sighed. "And dragons are not magical."  
  
"Everyone here would contest to that," she smiled. "Why are you denying magic?"  
  
I didn't answer her. It was something that was hard to explain. Thankfully, she didn't pursue the subject further. We stopped in front of a building that I assumed was her office.  
  
The Quibbler. Pulling me inside, Luna greeted the person in the reception desk and quickly pulled me inside, not even giving me the chance to see what was going on.  
  
She pulled me into a room with different household items with the names of countries on top of them. She took my hand and went to a model of the pyramid and smiled at me.  
  
"Ready?" she asked.  
  
"For what?" instead of answering, she took my hand and we both touched the object.  
  
A pulling sensation from my navel made me closed my eyes. It was quite an experience.  
  
There was a moment of disorientation and I opened my eyes. I took a deep breath and noticed the dry atmosphere that I remembered. Blinking, I looked at Luna who, herself, was getting oriented.  
  
She smiled and took a deep breath.  
  
"Welcome to Egypt."  
  
.  
  
End of 8  
  
A/n: Sorry it took this long. Please review. 


	9. Sphinx

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Chapter IX: Sphinx   
  
.  
  
Sol never had a look of bewilderment in his eyes when we walked the streets of Cairo. He even took my explanation of the port key in stride. Actually, he just blinked as I led him to the streets of Cairo.  
  
It was unusual for a muggle not to ask questions after an experience like that. But he calmly strode the street like it was his home. Some of the people even greeted him by his name. He must be a regular here. The shopkeepers knew him like he was one of their neighbors.   
  
This was new to me seeing him like this. Actually, I had regarded him unjustly as a knave of a muggle. But I am embarrassed to say that I have misjudged him greatly.  
  
Back at Diagon Alley I found his sense of justice admirable. He had the heart to care for a creature that we wizards took for granted.  
  
"Hello there Sol!" a heavy set merchant called him and as soon as I saw him, I smiled.  
  
It was Raul, one of my friends in Cairo. Strange that he noticed Sol and not me. But when we neared, his eyes widened in recognition.   
  
"How now. What do we have here? Our little Moonshine has all grown up?" he smiled. I felt my cheeks warm with embarrassment.  
  
"Moonshine?" Sol asked in amusement. I blushed even further. Sol laughed in mirth. Was he mocking me? "Do not worry, Diana. He also has a pet name for me."  
  
"Really?" I asked. Wait a minute. What did he call me?  
  
"True," Raul smiled. "Sol here is our little Sunshine." I saw Sol smirked at the name.  
  
"First of all, I do not shine," Sol said almost in defeat.   
  
"But you shone the light of hope in my home," Raul smiled. "We found a hoard of treasure and he gave me most of it." Gave? I looked at Sol in confusion.   
  
"They were only trinkets," Sol said nonchalantly. "I simply took the important treasures."  
  
"Trinkets, Bah!" Raul smirked and looked at me. "It was enough to set me and my great grandchildren up for life. I only keep running the shop so I can see my friends."  
  
"Speaking of treasure," Sol sighed like he hated to interrupt our common friend. "I need the key." Suddenly, Raul's face grew serious.  
  
"So it is true," Raul said as he took a box as large as his palm out of his pocket. Giving it to Sol, it seemed that he was glad to rid of the object. "Does the ministry know about the true powers of the eyes?" Raul asked me.  
  
"I don't know," I said. "They are not saying anything." Raul clicked his tongue in annoyance.  
  
"So like them to ignore something like this," he then turned to Sol. "So you believe in magic?" Sol glared and turned to Raul's other trinkets for sale. "Guess not."  
  
"What's with him?" I asked. "Even if it was plain as day he would deny magic."  
  
"It is not my place to tell you," Raul sighed. "Strange enough, he believes in magical creatures."  
  
"True," I smiled and began telling him about the incident with the dragon's heart. Raul was amused but not surprised.   
  
"That's our little Sunshine," he smiled. "He has a heart large enough to care for everyone and cold enough to frost Egypt in a glacier."  
  
"I like the former," I said automatically without thinking. That made my friend smile.  
  
"Be careful, my little Moonshine," Raul warned me as he glanced at Sol. "It's dangerous playing with fire." What did he mean by that? "You have chosen a difficult road ahead."  
  
"I can manage," I smiled. I always had managed.   
  
"I'm not talking about the task you are to about to take," Raul had this smile that I knew he was hiding something from me.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked him. Smiling, he only looked at Sol. Sol was looking at the box in interest. It was octagonal and had some glyphs written all over it. Pocketing the box, he turned towards us and bowed to Raul.  
  
"Thank you, old friend," Sol smiled softly. What made him so sullen all of a sudden? Turning to me, he smiled. I gasped at his smile for it was not the one he had shown me before. It was loving and sweet and I almost fell for him right there and then. The key word was 'almost'. Though, I must admit, his charms were working. Although, I think he was clueless to what he was doing to me.  
  
"It is I who must thank you," Raul said as he clasped his shoulder. "Go on. And may the gods protect you."  
  
"I appreciate it," he bowed again and started to walk.   
  
"I'll see you later, Raul," I waved and joined the mysterious man.  
  
"We need to go to Thebes," Sol said as I joined him.   
  
"What for?" I asked.   
  
"We need the help of friends," Sol simply said not explaining more.  
  
I hated it when he does that.   
  
We went back to the Port Key office and touched the object leading to Thebes. Upon reaching it, he immediately walked towards the woods not even pausing to explain.   
  
We reached a small isolated cabin in the middle of the forest and my feet are killing me. I should have brought my broomstick. But Sol didn't even break a sweat.  
  
"Sophia?" he called out kindly. I heard a rustling inside the cabin and the door opened. And when we entered, my jaw dropped. Lying on a large bed was the most magnificent creature I have ever seen.  
  
Her lioness body lay on the bed as her majestic wings folded closely on her body. Her angel like face smile as she received us.  
  
"Greetings, Aires," she said to Sol. "Welcome to my humble abode, Lady Diana."  
  
"It's Luna," I corrected her.   
  
"That is what I had said," she said as she stood.   
  
"Diana, this is Sophia," Sol said as he presented her to me. "She is the descendant of the great Sphinx of Thebes."  
  
All I did, was gape in amazement.  
  
How embarrassing.  
  
.  
  
End of 9.  
  
A/n: What did you think?  
  
And to my Lady. I am still your angel and knight. *smiles* :) 


	10. three

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all its characters.  
  
.  
  
Chapter X:  
  
.  
  
Diana looked confused. Damn! Luna! Her name is L-U-N-A! But she resembled her so much that I confuse them both. Especially that she herself looked like a goddess. Sophia knew the moment we entered what I was feeling. And all emotions and thoughts were with Luna.  
  
Why does she affect me so? She is a strong woman that will not take no for an answer. That suits me fine.  
  
She was surprised to say the least to see a Sphinx. This coming from a girl who believes in magic. She looked like she had never seen a Sphinx before.  
  
In any case, she looked cute surprised. But I do not have time to dwell in that right now. I need to focus to the task at hand.  
  
"Sophia, I have a problem," I told my old friend. Sophia looked at Luna with extreme mirth.  
  
"Is she a little to much for you to handle?" she asked. All my blood had flowed into my face. I have forgotten how blunt she could be at times.  
  
"She is NOT my problem," I stressed.   
  
"Not yet," she smiled. I could see Luna blush from the corner of my eye. But suddenly, Sophia's face became serious. Thank God! "You have gotten her pregnant?"  
  
What the? I turned to face Luna who was not blushing profusely in embarrassment. Not a good impression from my part facing her with the most tactless being in the world.   
  
"Will you stop that?" I pleaded. "We just met," I added in a murmur. Sophia smiled and walked towards me. Sophia, on all fours, was a head taller than me. But that was not why she made me nervous. It's not that she was dangerous, well……… maybe she was. She IS the most feared creature in these parts. One wrong answer to her riddles……… you don't want to know.  
  
And it's not that she was more powerful than I am. A tickle fight will fix that.   
  
It's the lustful look she has in her eyes whenever she thought I was not looking. The look of hunger and passion and lust. She craves for something and she will get it one way or the other.   
  
Fortunately our friendship was too precious and she kept to herself. Mostly. However, she will constantly tease me when she got the chance.   
  
Now you are wondering how could a large cat-woman seduce a human being. Believe me, she has her ways. And one of them is changing her feline body into a luscious female vixen. She retains most of her characteristics such as her angelic wings and her short fur that lightly covered her body and her tail.  
  
It's enough to drive a sane man crazy!   
  
Note: I am already threading the line of insanity.  
  
"Sophia? Will you help us?" I asked politely. Smiling, the Sphinx, or should I say minx? As I was saying, she walked towards one of the rooms of the cabin and we were forced to wait. When she walked out, she was wearing tight fitting denims, a white long sleeved shirt, white gloves and she was holding a red jacket. Her wings, as she had shown me before, were tucked neatly in her shirt.  
  
"I gather that is a yes," the room temperature suddenly dropped as I head Dia……… Luna's voice. There was contempt and disapproval in her voice as well as poison.  
  
Was she mad at me? As I ponder into this, I saw Sophia walking closer in a sexy manner to Dia……… Luna. Damn! I kept forgetting that. Oh no, this will not be good. Luna, there, I said it, was glaring at Sophia.  
  
"You will have to fight to keep him, my dear," Sophia said in a calm voice.  
  
"Who says I want to fight for him?" Luna said as she placed her hands on her waist. I have to do something before a catfight will break out between the two. (Sophia's got an advantage if it came to that.)  
  
"Ladies, we do not have time for this," I said as I rubbed my temples. "We need to get the books of the dead before the other side finds them." Both ladies looked at me in confusion.  
  
"All of them?" Sophia asked incredulously. Gravely, I nodded. "What for?" she asked.  
  
"The Eyes of Anubis were stolen," I told her. "We need to get all three together. Immediately!"  
  
"What's so special about them?" Luna asked.  
  
"They need the incantations to revive whoever they intend to revive," I said.   
  
"But why three books?" Luna asked.  
  
"To prevent anyone from using it against them," Sophia said. "Illogical if you asked me."  
  
"Illogical?" Luna was confused.  
  
"It is way too easy to revive a person but the Dark are paranoid," Sophia explained to her.  
  
"Paranoid?"  
  
"Some spells are separated into the three books so that the people wanting to destroy them will have a hard time because the counter spells are also separated," Sophia said as she wore her jacket. "Never in the history of man was the three books ever joined. Not even in its creation."  
  
"How is it illogical?" Luna asked once again.  
  
"They have to bring the three books together to summon a great evil to destroy the land," I said.  
  
"Fortunately, the three factions who owned the books were distrustful to one another and kept well away from each other," Sophia said as she packed a knapsack with books and scrolls. Strangely, she was packing more than the intended volume of the bag but it seemed like she could put her whole house in it.  
  
"A shrinking charm," Luna explained. I only smirked. "So? Where are the books?" I kept quiet. These surroundings are not ideal for conversation. We need to get back to my loft and figure it out.  
  
This will not be smooth, and I am not thinking about our so called 'quest.' Luna was already starting to hate Sophia while the cat-woman tried desperately to egg her on. Actually, she was egging her on without even trying.  
  
"Let's go," I told them and went for the door. Sophia cleared her throat. As I turned to face her she held in her hands a miniature model of Venus in her hands. I looked at it curiously and she smiled.  
  
"It's a port key," Sophia said.  
  
"Not those bloody things again," I said in distaste. Truth be told, I was getting nauseous traveling that way. It was like some parts of my guts were left at our point of departure.   
  
"Where does it lead?" Luna asked.  
  
"To your home," Sophia said with a wicked smiled.   
  
"You told me that my home was safe from such invasions," my eyelids narrowed and was only seeing her through my slits. Sighing, she smirked.  
  
"It leads to the basement of the museum," Sophia told me. I looked at her incredulously. She had a way to spy on me and she didn't even tell me she was there.  
  
In some ways, I felt sorry for her. She was the only one of her kind and she felt lonely. Sometimes I always wondered how was it like for her to live with me in my spacious loft.  
  
"Very well then," I gently took Luna's and with my left and held Sophia's hand with my right. I took both hands and poised them above the statue. Looking at both ladies' eyes, I took a deep breath.  
  
"Say when," I said softly.  
  
"Now," Sophia gave the signal gently like the breeze of the wind. With their hands in mine, I touched the statue and prepared myself.  
  
A familiar tug in the navel told me it was beginning.  
  
I really hated traveling this way.  
  
.  
  
End of 10.  
  
.  
  
A/n: I'm sorry for the confusion but all will be cleared in the following chapters.  
  
My Lady, please do not attempt to jump into a river. Even if you do, I will jump in after you and get you ashore. As such, I will try to prevent you in doing so. Do not worry. I do not intend for a crossover but certain facts in the movie will be used in reference.  
  
Thank you for understanding, my Lady. 


	11. Sophia

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Chapter XI: Sophia  
  
.  
  
I love Sol Aries Flamma de Helios. I love him with all of my heart. And my heart jumped as I heard his voice from the other side of my cabin door.  
  
I, Sophia of Thebes, am the last of my kind. Traditions have killed my other relatives and the rest were hunted down like animals. There were rumors of others but I do not know their whereabouts. And thus began my hatred of humans. But this hatred had led me to my exile and desolation. And ultimately, my self-destruction.   
  
Being the last of your kind has a traumatic effect in a person. And I'm afraid I might go insane if I would relive it again.  
  
I am still the last Sphinx but I am no longer alone.  
  
Sol smiled at Luna as he opened the door for her. She smiled back and thanked him. From the driver's side, I immediately entered the car and sat on the backseat. I didn't mind. Not one bit. It will be quite a while before we reach his loft so I supposed I should tell you about us.  
  
It happened one evening when, in human form, I went into town to see what the humans were doing. As a lonely person, I do not have the luxury of a social life. So I view the people around me and watched in amusement and sometimes in hatred.  
  
Have you ever been totally alone that you have craved even an ounce of companionship? It tears me to see the people in joyous merriment while I myself was alone in this world.  
  
I even wondered how human flesh would taste like as I watched the children play with sparklers, their lights illuminated the street. Innocent as they are, it is said that their hearts are the purest and their blood is the sweetest. All I need now is a way to lure one away from the watchful eyes of their mothers.  
  
Luckily, I had found such a child hiding in the shadows of the street. As I neared him, I could see the outline of his features. And I could feel his heart ache in sadness.   
  
I am also an Empath. Almost immediately, my heart went to the child even though I have not yet seen him. I remembered shunning myself of the though of me caring for this filthy human. But when I saw him, he was nothing but the opposite.  
  
He was about twelve years old and stood to about my breasts. His dark brown hair was tied into a neat ponytail and his jade eyes seemed lost. And I could feel his willingness to die.  
  
That made me pause. This was too good to be true. A willing victim, but something inside of me was reluctant to choose this lad as a victim. His eyes had the same sorrow if not deeper than mine.  
  
"Good evening," I called in my nicest manner but he ignored me. He kept gripping a necklace that he wore like he was afraid it would fall off.  
  
Like it was very important to him.  
  
"Hi?" I tried again. This time, he slowly looked at my direction and looked at me from head to toe. I checked my appearance to see it I have something offending in my clothing. I was wearing my black robe that tightly hugged the contours of my body. The only thing loose in it was the hood, sleeves and the skirt. All in all, I looked normal.  
  
Suddenly, he smiled sadly and held my hand.  
  
"I have been waiting for you," he said in a soft but cold voice that made my fur stand on ends. This was unexpected. I was the hunter but he said he was waiting for me. But what was he waiting for?   
  
As he came close, he leaned on my body and buried his face on my side. Trusting and vulnerable, he was the prefect victim. Although, I have never seen a willing victim before. That was too good to be true.  
  
"Why are you waiting for me?" I asked. Instead of answering, he pulled me gently as if he wanted to lead me somewhere.  
  
I was getting nervous. I was supposed to be the hunter yet I am being led by my prey to gods know where. And I was letting him do it.  
  
The boy was much of a mystery to be left alone. And we Sphinxes loved solving mysteries. They draw us like a moth to a flame. And the risks as just as deadly.  
  
The sound of merriment slowly disappeared as we walked further away from the town. I could still hear the fireworks and some laughter but my main focus was not the town but of the lad that held my hand.  
  
A few seconds later, we came upon a desolate field filled with tombstones and the reek of decay and death. The lad had led me into a graveyard.  
  
I stopped immediately at the gates. Looking around, the graveyard was almost the worst place I had ever seen. Decaying trees stood protecting the graves of the fallen. The tombstones were creeping with molds and thorny ivies. And the ground looked soft enough for the 'residents' to crawl upward and walk again. This was unnerving. He gently guided me through the muck and helped me cross the mud puddles by giving me a boost. His hands were gentle as he touched me like they were handling a delicate flower. His touch ignited something in me that made my breath shallower every time his hands touched my body.  
  
Am I insane? I am having lustful thought to a twelve-year-old boy? Am I so depraved of affection that I am taking pleasure of the gentle caresses of a mere child?  
  
My thoughts were cut off short as we stopped in front of a grave marker. And when I looked at it, the tombstone was the prettiest in the yard.  
  
A marble angel stood guard over the grave as he wings were extended forward as if it was protecting the grave from harm. The angel's arms held a……… the angel was holding a scythe? It was unusual for an angel to carry a scythe but as I examined the statue clearly, I noticed that there was more. The right hand was holding the scythe casually as the left was extended as it held a real rose freshly plucked from its mother bush.  
  
As I read the inscriptions, I was awed by the message.  
  
Diana Valentine  
  
Beloved friend.  
  
The light of life has dimmed without your presence and the glow of my heart fades without your love. Wait for me for I will find you and we will be together again.  
  
Sol.  
  
I looked at the lad as he looked at me in anticipation and I know what he wanted.  
  
"Does she want you dead?" I asked him on a hunch. Sighing, the lad looked at the grave and knelt on the ground.  
  
"I do not wish to live," he said.  
  
"That was not my question."  
  
"She was the only light in the darkness of my life," he said. It was hard to think of him as young for he talked like a pained soul.  
  
"The light is always there, all you need to do is seek it," I told him. This was hilarious if viewed in a different perspective. I am talking about life when I was prepared to take it from him a while ago.  
  
"I am too tired to find it," he said as he stood up. What happened to this lad that made him a man in such a short time in his life? He should be enjoying his youth and not wasting it in his sorrow.  
  
I hated humans. But I cannot hate someone like him. He had more sorrow than I do. I had to make a decision that would affect my life forever.  
  
"I will help you find it," I told him. The lad was tense and when I touched his shoulder, he broke down in tears. He suddenly wrapped his arms around me and buried his head on my bosom. I felt the tears seeping through my cloak as I held the lad closer. Now I have to live with my decision.  
  
I decided to take him under my wing.  
  
I hate humans.  
  
But I can never hate Sol Aires de Helios.  
  
.  
  
End of 11  
  
.  
  
A/n: If you wanted to hear more about Sophia's past, please tell me. Next: the three books of the dead.  
  
So, my Lady. Does this please you? 


	12. Wild Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
Chapter XII: Wild Emotions.  
  
.  
  
We had finally arrived at Sol's loft and I stress the word 'finally.' Sophia's always nagging me. For some unknown reason, she sees me as a threat.  
  
ME! A threat? For what? Sol? What do I have that could even interest him? And why am I all worked up at this? It's not like I'm jealous or anything. Sure she has a body fit for a goddess.  
  
And I'm sure Sol had noticed it.  
  
Actually, in human form, Sophia was the most beautiful woman in the world. I actually admire her. Strange, isn't it? Someone that irritates me is someone who I admire.  
  
Sophia had the knowledge of ancients that, if she was not teasing me, was very informative and amusing. She had views that most people consider vagrant. In any other time, I might even consider befriending her.  
  
But what about now?  
  
Sol led us to his living quarters and strangely unfolded his couch, extending the folding bed that was hidden beneath it.  
  
"I'll leave you two for a while," Sol said softly. "Please make yourself at home." Sol went to a secluded corner of the room. And trust me, it was a large room.  
  
Ever since I first came here I really wanted to browse around and look at the artifacts he had collected. The walls were filled with framed artifacts that dated from the ancient times. Some were not common and hard to find.  
  
Moses' staff was one of them. It looked like a regular walking stick that had been made from a dead tree. Probably he just found it somewhere and placed it here to impress his guests.  
  
"I gave that to him," Sophia suddenly whispered into my ear huskily making my hairs stand on ends. She had her hands on my hips as she slowly rubbed it and trailed to my stomach. I could feel her smelling my hair and breathing softly into it.  
  
My heart raced and my mind is in chaos. Was she seducing me? I thought that she wanted Sol for herself. I needed to be rational and it was clear that she wasn't.  
  
"Gave what?" I asked but she was still hugging me from behind.  
  
"Moses' staff," she said through my hair. "My ancestors found it somewhere in Palestine." She nibbled on my ear. I was too shocked to move lest stop her. "His staff was basically a large wand with extreme powers."  
  
"What's in it?" I asked. She was still making uneasy with her... should I say 'attentions'? "What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"The touch of God," she said almost smiling. That really made me uneasy. "I meant the staff, silly. As for I was doing, isn't it obvious?"  
  
"Somehow my nervousness dulled my powers of observations," I said. This is nuts. A Sphinx is seducing me and the worse part is... I'm beginning to like it. Now if it were Sol...  
  
"STOP!" I shouted to control myself. I was already thinking of how Sol would feel like and I don't even fancy him.  
  
Do I?  
  
Suddenly, with great reluctance, Sophia walked away from me. I could see the pain in her face that reflected the pain in her heart. My heart fell for her when I saw her face. It was not disappointment that etched her divine features, but sorrow... and loneliness.  
  
Guilt had struck my soul as she looked away from me. I knew I had to do something.  
  
"Wait," I called as I held her hand. She smiled sadly but sweetly.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "I don't know what came over me." With her like that, it was hard to hate her.  
  
I squeezed her hand and smiled. "I'm sorry that I shouted. I was shouting at myself." Suddenly, Sophia smiled and hugged me. I don't know how long we were like that until we realized, and remembered, that we were not alone.  
  
"Did I come in a wrong time?" Sol asked rather concerned. All the blood rushed into my face as I tried to get away from Sophia's grasp. But she still held my hand.  
  
"Did you find them?" Sophia asked and Sol smiled at her sweetly.  
  
"Please rest," he said as he took her hand and guided her to the sofa bed. "We will sift through the material when you wake." Sol's voice was soothing as he laid her on the soft cushion. Suddenly, she hugged him and kissed him fully in the lips.  
  
My jaw suddenly felt numb as it fell. First she was coming on to me then she was sucking the life out of Sol.  
  
As sudden as it had started, it ended.  
  
Sol was gently laying Sophia on the sofa and immediately walked towards me.  
  
"Undress her please," he pleaded as he walked farther away. I was dumbstruck with his request. But I did as I was told.  
  
It was weird undressing another woman but I did it anyway. Why should she be undressed? The answer came seconds after I removed the last of her clothing. Sophia suddenly reverted to her original form and lay there like a large cat, purring whilst she slept.  
  
She looked peaceful when she sleeps. It was like she didn't have any worries in the world.  
  
I gave her a peck on the cheek and followed Sol who I had spied waiting for me at the lift. Giving me a nod, he closed the gates and opened a panel by the controls. You would think that it was strange considering that the lift was probably older than me, hell, probably older than my father and there was this fancy looking keypad. He pressed a few numbers and the lift began to move.  
  
But my mind was still to the Sphinx that slept in his couch.  
  
"Is there something wrong with Sophia?" I ask softly, not really expecting a reply. It was a tender subject that I'm sure Sol would not want to dwell upon. But he surprised me.  
  
"Sophia has a tendency to let her emotions out in the open when she relaxes," Sol said as he leaned on the lift's wall. "She's a little paranoid about humans and what they might do if they found her. The first time she was like that is the time when we met. She is as fragile as a delicate ornament."  
  
"And the only time she relaxes is with you," I said as I felt the lift stop.  
  
"And you," he smiled as he opened the gates. "She likes you."  
  
"I could tell," I said as I could still remember her gentle touch on my skin. Sol suddenly gave me a clipboard and exited the room. "What is this?"  
  
"That's the inventory," Sol said as he turned on the lights. And when the whole room was illuminated, it was a marvelous sight. It was like a small museum with artifacts showing their splendors.  
  
"What are we doing here?" I asked.  
  
"We're here to find the Book of the dead," Sol said with a regretful sigh.  
  
.  
  
End of 12  
  
.  
  
A/n: Sorry for the delay. I kept getting writer's block. Please review. 


	13. The Vault

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Chapter XIII: The Vault  
  
.  
  
Sol seemed deep in thought as we entered the room. So deep in thought that he was unresponsive. Actually, he was real quiet. I didn't even have enough time to take a look at the displays as he walked past the displays to a door at the far end of the room.  
  
When we reached the ornate, mahogany doors, I stopped to gaze at its splendor.  
  
The right door had a carving of an angel as she readied her scythe for a blow from above. She was truly an angel by the way she was made. Her delicate frame was covered in a flowing cloth as she descended from the heavens. And when I saw her face...  
  
Oh my GOD! That's me! There's no mistake about it. The angel has my face. And come to think of it, my exact body. How was this possible? My wings... I mean the angel's... four wings? A Cherubim? The wings, as I interpreted it, were slowing her descent.  
  
It was her face that took me by surprise. She was a dead ringer for me. But her face was filled with sorrow that I had almost not recognized. It was the sorrow I felt when I lost my mother.  
  
Mother. It had been so long that I have already forgotten what you looked like. And I am ashamed that I had forgotten the person I held dear to me.  
  
My eyes slowly focused at the left door, and when it did, I saw something weird.  
  
Another angel, or it seemed to be, was kneeling on the ground and had his arms open, as if welcoming the other angel even though she did not bring him good will.  
  
This angel had three pairs of wings. A Seraphim. But could it be called a Seraphim of the middle wings were like that of a dragon's? As I looked at the male angel's face, I noticed that it has this serene smile as if everything in the world was whole. Something was bothering me about these carvings. It was like this scene was familiar in some way.  
  
And I cannot remember where I saw such a drawing.  
  
And the male angel's face was familiar and I can't place it. This was frustrating.  
  
"What's in there?" I asked trying to get my mind out of the carvings. Sol only sighed and looked at me warningly.  
  
"Do not touch anything inside," he said almost coolly. It was like he dreaded to be in that room for some reason that I cannot or did not see.  
  
And I was too afraid to ask him.  
  
Sol seemed to be always in composure and nothing seemed to have fazed him. Not even the Dark Mark. Although, him being muggle, I could call it ignorance in his part.  
  
But he was reluctant to enter the room.  
  
Finally, he took a deep breath and opened the door. He took a look at his clipboard and flipped a switch by the entrance and a small storage area was illuminated.  
  
But to me, it looked like a small part of a warehouse. Boxes of all sizes were neatly piled and I had no idea what to look for. Sol handed me the clipboard and proceeded to sift through the boxes.  
  
"Find E-23," he told me. When he did, I suddenly noticed that each box was marked with a single letter and numbers. When I looked at the clipboard, I realized that it was an inventory.  
  
I searched for the item he was looking for as I walked through the rows of boxes.  
  
Let's see... H-21: Joseph's Multi-colored coat? H-15: King Richard's shield. E-14: Ramses's scepter. H-01: The Ark of the Covenant?! I looked at Sol who was smiling at me and I realized I shouted it out loud. Blushing in embarrassment, a once again look at the inventory. Still, I was shocked by the revelation that the most prized Artifact was in this building.  
  
E-17: Osiris's scepter. H-11: Excalibur? This is getting out of hand. Sighing, I continued. H-05: Book of Amun-Ra. E-23: Book of the Dead. I glanced at Sol who was skimming the boxes for the artifact.  
  
"I'm surprised that you haven't got the Holy Grail yet," I joked. And his answer made me drop my smile.  
  
"It's on display in the living quarters," he said nonchalantly. Sighing, I joined in the search.  
  
"I noticed that you have no mummies around," I said. H-22: Poseidon's trident, I read the inventory to check the box.  
  
"Just their sarcophaguses," he said. "I don't keep anything that has a chance of reviving and killing me." Good point. E-02: Salazar Slytherin's wand. This is a prize find. How did he get this? H-10: Rowena Ravenclaw's cloak? I had to ask.  
  
"Is there by any chance that I can have item H-10?" Sol smiled as he looked at me.  
  
"Maybe," he teased. I hate it when he does that. But he is so cute when he smiles teasingly at me.  
  
"And I thought you don't believe in magic," I said as I continued to search for the box that contained the Book of the Dead.  
  
"I stopped believing in magic long ago," he said sullenly. I felt the pain in his voice. The same pain that was in my heart when my mother died years ago.  
  
Oh Mom. Why did you have to die? I really miss you. And I never told you how much that I... Something warm suddenly hugged me from behind derailing my current train of thoughts. And it's a good thing since I was prepared, nay, was on the verge on a total breakdown.  
  
Slowly, I turned my head and found Sol's head buried on my shoulder. He was trying to steady his breath but the heat from his body was so comforting that I had forgotten what made me sad before.  
  
"Can't breathe?" I asked him lamely. And he actually laughed. It was quite melodic and quite strained. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Let's get the damn book and leave this hellhole," he said almost weakly. "There is too much pain in their room for me to bear." I rested my head on his and held his hands.  
  
"You shouldn't bear the pain alone," I said sincerely. No one has to bear the pain alone. I did and it nearly ruined me. "Why do you?"  
  
"Because I am alone," Sol said and released me from his embrace. Walking away, he came across a small box and wiped the dust from its cover.  
  
"E-23," he said and lifted the box.  
  
"You shouldn't be alone," I told him as I followed him out of his vault.  
  
"Neither should you," he turned to face me and smiled. Smiling myself, I began to see him in a new light.  
  
.  
  
End of 13  
  
.  
  
A/n: the next few chapters will be in Luna's point of view until said otherwise.  
  
My Lady, the pains of creation is diminished by the joys of appreciation. Let's do our best. 


	14. Bond

Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
Chapter XIV: Bond.  
  
.  
  
As the doors of the vault closed, Sol began to breathe normally. It was like he was glad to get out of there. What was in there that made him so weak?  
  
"I thought you didn't believe in magic," I said as we made our way towards the lift. Sol was unreceptive to the conversation of magic but never questioned the devices that she had used to travel and the strange collection of artifacts. "Not even as a child."  
  
"I believed in it once," Sol sighed as the lift started to rise. "But that was a long time ago."  
  
"What made your belief fade?" I asked. I was treading into dangerous waters here. This was his life we were talking about. Sol was silent for a moment and looked at me with sad eyes. Then he spoke.  
  
"When I was about nine, I met this wonderful girl. She is nice and sweet. Then she told me something unbelievable. She told me that she is a witch.  
  
"At first I was shocked. Stories of witches were evil magic users that were old hags and ate children. But when I am with her, I nearly forgot that she was a witch. To me, she is my dearest friend.  
  
"Then she had gotten this letter accepting her to Hogwarts. I assume that you went there?" I nodded and waited for him to continue. "I was happy for her but sad at the same time. She was going to her dream school and she was excited too. But she was leaving and I will not see her for a few months.  
  
"We enjoyed what little time we had together. Although in reality, we would see each other again. But something deep inside me told me that it would not be so. That fear came to reality one day.  
  
On the week before she was due to Hogwarts, I visited to be with her, as usual. Then when I came..." Sol paused. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. I knew this subject was hurting him. But he suddenly smiled an eerie smile that made me shiver.  
  
"There was nothing anyone can do," Sol said as he looked the ceiling. "I held her in my arms as she breathed her dying breath. She was afraid and shivering when I found her. The house was ransacked and I could still smell blood in the air. But all that mattered then was her. I didn't know that her attackers were still in the house. They saw me with her and took their wands and aimed it at me. All I saw was a green flash and I blacked out. When I came to I saw a very old man looking at me with his half moon spectacles and smiling."  
  
Sol sighed as the lift stopped but didn't open the doors. He just looked at them as if they suddenly interest him.  
  
"I went wild. I saw them taking Diana's body away and I struggled to be with her. There were suddenly men that tried to stop me but they failed. I did reach her and took her again in my arms. I won't let them touch her." Sol's arms wrapped around an imaginary body as he seemed to caress its hair. It was touching although I must admit, creepy. Even for me.  
  
"What happened?" it came as a whisper.  
  
"Somehow. I blacked out again. When I woke I could hear the old man arguing against obliviating me, whatever that was."  
  
"Erasing your memory," I supplied.  
  
"I gathered as much," Sol sighed. "Then the old man entrusted me with the vault we've just been. He even told me that I could use it as I see fit." Sol suddenly chuckled and opened the lift's doors. "So far I seem to be adding to its collection."  
  
"Why didn't they modify your memory?" I asked.  
  
"Ask the old man who protected me from them," he smiled.  
  
"You called me Diana," I reminded him as the thought crossed my mind.  
  
"You reminded me of her. In appearance and virtue. Although she had raven black hair and emerald eyes," he smiled at me sweetly.  
  
"Just like yours," I said as I gazed, entranced by his eyes. Then I noticed something I didn't before. His left eye had a lighter shade than the other. I blinked slowly as he smiled softly at my confused state.  
  
"Just noticed it, huh?" he smiled as he walked out of the lift. I followed him albeit I was really confused. "I have two eyes, Miss Luna. The left looks into the past and the right looks towards the future. That is the way I live my life." His right eye was different in a sense that it felt like it belonged to another person... It can't be.  
  
"How?" was the only question in my mind.  
  
"The old man did it to me as a favor," Sol said. "Diana always looks to the future and ever since her death, I kept looking into the past. The future's bleak without her."  
  
"Then why do you still live?" I asked softly. I had felt what he felt when my mother died. It was like a chunk of you was taken from your soul and would never return. I'm afraid to admit, before I made friends with Harry, I had considered in taking my own life. But never had I seen a lost soul like his.  
  
When I first saw him he seemed jovial and carefree. It was hard to think that he was a lost soul, just like me. No. He was worse.  
  
"That is something I do not know," he said as he walked into his bed space. Naturally, having peaked my curiosity, I followed. "Nor do I know why I continue to seek these relics that I do not even recognize."  
  
"Maybe something is driving you to do it," I offered.  
  
"Perhaps, 'someone'," he smiled. "Diana has a fascination in magical artifacts. I still have her collection in basement two. I used to tease her that she was collecting junk. She told me that these were not junk to her, but treasures. And now I hold those treasures for her until she returns." Sol sighed as he placed the box on his nightstand and lay on his bed. "Could we discuss this at a different time?" he asked.  
  
Nodding, I smiled. "What's our next move?" Just then, he stood up and straightened his clothes.  
  
"It's dangerous for you and us if you leave. You are welcome to my bed and my home."  
  
"Are you saying that I should sleep here?" I was shocked to hear that.  
  
"Exactly," he smiled. "The john is through that door and you are welcome to use whatever you may find in the closet."  
  
"And then?" I asked.  
  
"I need to find that old man and ask him," he cringed in worry. "Right now, I'm clueless." Something about his description of the old man was familiar.  
  
"Was this man tall, thin, white long hair and beard, wears half moon spectacles, pointy hat and had an air of authority, though he does not seem like the sort to follow rules?" I asked. Sol gave me a confused expression and nodded once.  
  
"I think I know where to find him."  
  
.  
  
End of 14.  
  
A/n: Wow. Fourteen chapters. Anyway, please review.  
  
And my Lady, Thank you. 


	15. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Chapter XV: Hogwarts Express  
  
.  
  
This is insane. Why am I standing in the middle of King's Cross station with Sophia while Luna was getting out tickets? And the looks the people were giving us were... uncomfortable.  
  
By all means, Sophia was in her human form. So that was not the reason for everyone to stare at us. It was Sophia was wearing.  
  
She had raided my closet and found C-12. A velvet ensemble that was worn during the late 1800's. But I was used to Sophia's choice of clothes, I didn't count on Miss Luna raiding my closet as well.  
  
C-03. Let me describe it. IT was of old Victorian design seen in London in the mid 1800's. Blue and velvet, the skirt flowed up to her ankles and was shaped by a petticoat. Her slim figure was heightened when she wore the corset that came with the ensemble. The velvet blue vest covered the lacy shirt that ruffles on the sleeves. And the jacket fitted her well.  
  
What miffed me about her attire was that she wore a silver crescent brooch and a velvet chocker with the same designs.  
  
Actually, what miffed me was that she had chosen THAT particular set of clothing.  
  
C-03 was Diana's favorite ensemble.  
  
She had told me that she wanted that dress for herself when she grew up and I copied the design to the minutest detail. Two years ago, I had it made with the measurements I had envisioned Diana would have when she reached that age. It was vain, I know. I didn't even know what urged me to do it.  
  
It was all right with me that she borrowed that ensemble. But she looks damn exactly like Diana in that dress.  
  
All I could do was rub my temples. My head was aching like hell.  
  
"I've got the tickets," Luna smiled as she came and when she smiled, I melted inside. It was like a living portrait of Diana.  
  
This was going to be a long trip.  
  
"Let's go," I told them and asked what platform we were taking.  
  
"9 ¾," Luna said. I stopped in my tracks and looked at her oddly. "Just follow me." Sighing, I took Sophia's hand and followed her. She then led us to the column between platforms nine and ten. Smiling at us, she took Sophia's hand and ran towards the pillar. I was about to stop them when a sudden surge enveloped me and we were standing on another platform where an old locomotive stood by.  
  
The Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Let's get on," Luna smiled as she pulled Sophia towards the train. Having let go of Sophia's hand, I sighed as I stood and looked at the people dressed in old style clothes and robes.  
  
This was not helping my headache as I tried to find Luna and Sophia passing other passengers and finally found them in a cabin sitting next to each other near the rear of the train. Pulling the blinds down and locking the door, I sat on the seat across them and looked out of the window.  
  
"What's wrong?" Luna asked as the train began to move. I merely smirked as I watched the people wave to their loved ones.  
  
"He's just annoyed at the fact that you looked stunningly beautiful in that dress," Sophia smiled as she leaned her head on Luna's shoulder. How does that woman do it?  
  
"Really?" Luna seemed amused. "And why would he?"  
  
"Do not answer that Sophia," I told her in a grave voice. "Do not even dare." I saw Sophia smile and closed her eyes.  
  
"Can I use you as a pillow?" Sophia asked. Before Luna could answer, she was already positioning herself to lie on the seat, using Luna's lap as a pillow.  
  
"Does she always sleep?" Luna asked me as I drew down the blinds to dim the cabin.  
  
"She only relaxes like this when I am around," I explained as I sat down and looked at her. It troubled me that Sophia's statement was dead on accurate. Although, I would have used the term: goddess like beauty. What the hell am I saying?  
  
"Are you really annoyed at what she had said?" Luna asked inquiringly. Great. Add fuel the fires of passion why won't she. Passion? I didn't even realize that I'm attracted to her.  
  
"Not exactly, no," I sighed.  
  
"Or does it disturb you that I look exactly like HER," Luna turned away for some reason. Was I too thick headed not the see the reason. Probably for I did not know why she was saddened all of a sudden.  
  
"Not exactly," I told her softly. Why was it when I speak to her that all my pain seems to have gone away? It was like I was at ease when I am with her. Was I truly starting to have feelings for her? But what about her?  
  
I can't risk it. There are things that I cannot do right now. And one of them is fall for her. It was much too dangerous. For both of us.  
  
But what do I tell her?  
  
"It's just I can't help looking at you from time to time," that was not what I had intended. But she seemed curious.  
  
"Oh really?" there was a tinge of mischief in her voice. "So you DO find me attractive." Truth is a better part of digression.  
  
"Yes. I think that you are beautiful," I was trying real hard not to blush.  
  
She, on the other hand, was unsuccessful.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly and smiled. "No one has ever said that to me before."  
  
"Then they are blind by one way or the other," I smiled. Who wouldn't think that she was beautiful? Not unless she was deliberately hiding the fact that she was.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked meekly. Her beauty was heightened by her blush that I began to blush as well.  
  
When I took a look at her, I knew I was taking a risk if I told her what was on my mind.  
  
But then, I figured, she was worth it.  
  
"If this is all over, do you mind if we still... you know..." Damn. This was hard.  
  
"If we could see each other?" she finished for me. I must have had a goofy face on me to make her smile like that. Like I was jesting. Oh well, hopes are scorned by the fires of futility.  
  
But I heard her answer that I hoped that she would say yet did not expect it.  
  
"I would love that," she smiled at me sweetly and closed her eyes.  
  
This day may turn out great after all.  
  
.  
  
End of 15 


	16. Black Rubies

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Chapter XVI: Black Rubies  
  
.  
  
It was mid afternoon when the train stopped. And believe me, the only thing I hate more than a train ride was flying.  
  
I hate heights and I hate snakes. And spiders and scorpions and traps and ancient evils. In short, I hate a lot of things that could threaten my further existence.  
  
In other words, I hate anything that could get me killed. I once faced a mummified alligator. Who the hell mummifies gators? Their skin was tougher than dragon hide. The worst day of my life.  
  
No. Strike that. Diana's passing was the worst day of my life. But looking at Luna's sleeping form, I would face all my fears and nightmares just to keep her safe.  
  
I can't believe I just said that.  
  
I gently shook her awake although I was reluctant. I hate ruining a perfect picture. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. When she saw me, she smiled. I wish I had a camera right there and then.  
  
"Are we already there?" she asked.  
  
" 'Here' is the correct term," I smiled. "Better wake the pussy cat." Smiling, Luna shook Sophia awake, who stirred and stretched cat-like and then stood.  
  
"Let's go," she said casually and left the cabin. Luna blinked at she looked at me while having this confused look in her face.  
  
"Better do as she says," I said and followed. But I paused and gave Luna a smile. I offered her my hand to her, which she took, but not before blushing. What made me do that?  
  
Whatever the reason was, I was glad I did it.  
  
***  
  
I was surprised when Sol offered his hand to me. It was like seeing a different side of him. He wasn't the brash arrogant man he was when I first met him, and he was not the pained, tortured soul I saw in the Vault of fate. That was what Sol called it.  
  
What I am seeing now was something different. And something that I liked. He had this sweet angelic smile that seemed so innocent and filled with mirth that it seemed that he hasn't seen any hardships in his life.  
  
That smile was heartwarming.  
  
We exited the train and Sol seemed confused. He should be for he hasn't been here before. But I was concerned that I can't find Sophia anywhere.  
  
"She's fine," he assured me after he saw my worried expression. "She can find us. She needed to stretch. Shall we?" he smiled at me again. It was quite distracting for him to smile at me.  
  
"Let's go," I smiled back. "We still need to find those rubies."  
  
"Where to?" he asked. I walked towards the exit of the station. His hand never left mine.  
  
I was burning up in embarrassment. Nearly everyone in Hogsmeade was looking at us. And most of them I knew because every I took every Hogsmeade weekend that was available.  
  
It was a matter of time before I met someone I really knew.  
  
"Hey Luna!" a VERY familiar voice called out. Immediately, I felt Sol's hand left mine. But I was more concerned of the owner of the voice that has called me. Turning slowly around, I looked at his face and smiled. His green eyes were what I remembered them. But his long bangs hid the very prominent scar that made him the target of evil during his years in Hogwarts.  
  
"Hello. Harry Potter," I greeted.  
  
***  
  
I released her hand as soon the man named Harry Potter, so I heard her called him, near her.  
  
I saw the look in her eyes when she saw him. It was like a rekindled flame that has been ebbed of time apart. It would not be right for me to interfere with their conversation. Discretely, I walked away.  
  
But my heart aches with every step I took away from them. It was distracting and it was a distraction I cannot have.  
  
I need a drink.  
  
Taking a deep breath the smell of alcohol filled my lungs and when I looked around, I found its source.  
  
The Three Broomsticks. It looks like a decent place. The aura of the place told me it was.  
  
I never liked alcohol, aside from the type that I pour onto my wounds. But I felt that I really needed it for reasons unknown to me.  
  
As I entered the establishment, I was greeted by the sight of students, I would guess from their uniforms, chatting lively at each other as their drank their liquids. Taking a deep breath, I made my way towards the bar and the keeper, a nice lady, smiled ay me.  
  
"You're an unfamiliar face," she greeted me. "Unfamiliar but welcomed."  
  
"I bet you say that to all the men," I smiled making her laugh.  
  
"Those words were only reserved to those who earned it," she said.  
  
"And how did I earn that honor?" I was intrigued.  
  
"I'm a sucker for rugged men," she smiled. Looking at my self, I checked what she meant. I was wearing my cleanest exploration uniform. Khaki pants, whit shirt and leather jacket. I still wore my hat that I politely took off. Clipped to my belt was my whip and tied to my calf was my pouch.  
  
Was I really that rugged?  
  
"Stop teasing the lad, Rosmerta," I heard one of the customers come to my rescue. She wore an old type of clothes like it was the 18th century. She had her hair tied to a knot and had an air of authority when she moved.  
  
"Just playing with him, Minerva," the keeper smiled. "So what it will be?" I smiled as I leaned on the bar. I thought of a drink that was at the top of my head. Actually, Diana introduced me to it.  
  
"Black Rubies," I smiled. Hey, it was a long shot. But the two ladies' expression became shocked as if they weren't expecting me to say that. "What is it?" I asked. It was unnerving that they were looking at me like that. The barkeeper smiled at me sullenly and sighed.  
  
"I cannot make that drink for the ingredients were lost with its creator years ago," she said. "It became a myth. A legend in these parts."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"One of the founders of the school never revealed her creations to the world," Minerva said. "That particular drink was especially special to her."  
  
"For the bond between Guardian and Chosen will never be severed even by death and eternal damnation," I recited from my mind. Diana's words. This surprised them even more.  
  
"Have you ever tasted it?" Rosmerta was envious.  
  
"Once, a long time ago," I said softly. "She said that the bond would strengthen when the two love each other."  
  
"Did it?" Minerva asked.  
  
"We didn't have time to know. She died shortly after that."  
  
"I'm sorry," Minerva looked at her glass.  
  
"But she's still with me, one way or another," I smiled as I looked at her.  
  
"I'll be right back," the keeper said as she tended another customer. A thought suddenly occurred to me and I reached over and felt the outlines of a secret compartment underneath the bar. I smiled played on my face as I opened the compartment and felt the smooth velvet in my hand.  
  
Taking it out, my newfound companion gasped out in surprise.  
  
"What is that?" Minerva asked. It was a rectangular object covered in blue velvet cloth. Uncovering it, it revealed a velvet bound book with the carving of a raven. Minerva gasped in shock.  
  
"That belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw," she said in awe. "How did you know it was there?"  
  
"I just had a feeling, that's all." In truth, I hadn't got the faintest idea. Then, her eyes were not on me but to the entrance.  
  
"Oh my," she said as I turned to face what made her gasp. When I did, I smiled. "Is that Luna Lovegood?" Luna looked at us when she heard her name and smiled in relief.  
  
"There you are," she said as she took my arm. "I've been meaning to introduce you to one of my best friends. Oh hello Professor," she smiled at Minerva.  
  
"My God," she said in mild shock. "It's not possible."  
  
"What's not, Professor?" Luna asked, growing concerned.  
  
"Luna," Minerva McGonagall took a deep breath. "I don't know why I haven't noticed it before."  
  
"Is there something wrong?" I asked. There was something in her voice that made me uneasy and I wish she would just say it out loud.  
  
"Luna. In that dress, you are a dead ringer for Rowena Ravenclaw," Minerva said much to the surprise of Luna.  
  
.  
  
End of 16  
  
.  
  
A/n: The plot thickens. Sorry for the delay. Haven't got enough time. 


	17. Jealous

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
Chapter XXVII:  
  
.  
  
I can't believe what my former Transfigurations teacher had just said. I look like the founder of my house, Rowena Ravenclaw? This I got to hear.  
  
"Are you sure professor?" I asked. Earlier, Harry complimented me on my clothes making me blush. I still had that school girl crush on him from my days in Hogwarts. Then I suddenly remembered that I was not alone.  
  
How could I do that do Sol? I was already deep in a conversation with Harry before I remembered him. He must have been irritated by this.  
  
And my fears came to life when he was no longer by my side.  
  
Sol was already in a fragile state and I may have destroyed what ever self esteem he had left. I needed to find him but I did not know where to start looking. I started with the Three Broomsticks. It seemed like a good place to start and somehow, I was attracted to it.  
  
Sure enough, I found him chatting with professor McGonagall. Half in guilt and half in instinct I wrapped my arm around his arm and joined in their conversation. Which is to say, was not what I had expected.  
  
"Yes," Madam Rosmerta said as she leaned against the bar. "The similarities are impeccable. Except of course...."  
  
"Hair like Ravens of dark night,  
  
Eyes of emeralds shine bright,  
  
Priestess of knowledge and unending might,  
  
Goddess of beauty and eternal light," Sol recited with a glazed look in his face. Professor McGonagall looked at him in awe.  
  
"Not everyone knows about that passage," she smiled. "That was said by..."  
  
"Eyes of sorrow and pain,  
  
One who cries in the rain.  
  
His love keeps him sane,  
  
Guardian of the chosen dame," Sol once again recited getting mixed reactions from the crowd. Others were shocked and the rest were awed. What was wrong?  
  
"What's wrong?" Sol asked.  
  
"What else do you remember?" Professor McGonagall asked sweetly.  
  
"Nothing much," Sol sighed. "My friend taught me those verses as if she knew it in heart."  
  
"Indeed," there was something in the professor's eyes that roused my curiosity. Was it admiration? "Has the moon and the sun finally reached their peeks?" she asked.  
  
Now what did that mean? Sol's answer made me gape.  
  
"The extreme potentials of the heavens cannot be measured by mere man or centaur," he smiled. "Nor the heavens could predict the movements of the sun and the moon for they waltz in an unending tune played by fate and destiny." Never did I saw a look of amused shock in Professor McGonagall's face when she heard him. She was impressed with him.  
  
And so was I.  
  
"Who is your friend, Luna?" she asked.  
  
"My name is Sol," he simply answered beating me to it. The professor smiled as she looked at us.  
  
"Very well," she said and beckoned us to follow.  
  
"Where is your... uh, friend?" Sol asked me. There was something in his voice that made me curious and amused. It sounded like jealousy.  
  
But he had a good point. Harry was beside me a while ago. But where did he go?  
  
"If you are looking for mister Potter, he saw his wife and went to meet her," she said. I smiled when I heard it. They, of course, had invited me to their wedding. But that's a tale I would leave for another time.  
  
But what amused me even more, was that Sol relaxed when he heard that Harry was married.  
  
"Jealous?" I teased. Sol turned his head away and... did he just blush? He didn't answer. I must admit, he was cute this way. I leaned on his arm which made him fidget. But he relaxed and let me lean closer.  
  
"So, you're not a wizard, aren't you?" Professor McGonagall said as we were on our way to the school.  
  
"Was it that obvious?" Sol asked sheepishly.  
  
"No, it's not," the professor smiled. "But that is not how I knew."  
  
"How did you know, Professor?" I asked.  
  
"It was the way he acted," she smiled. "And those verses he said."  
  
"What about them?" he asked.  
  
"They were verses of an old ballad about two lovers who vowed to be forever in eternity," she smiled. "Only a few people know about it and rarer are people who could recite it from memory. We will visit Professor Dumbledore and see what he has to say.  
  
"Sophia!" Sol called out but didn't turn to look. A moment later, the cat- woman was slowly making her way towards us and when she did, Professor McGonagall regarded her with curiosity but said nothing.  
  
"I was just browsing," Sophia said as he took Sol's other arm. "I haven't been here before," she said excitedly.  
  
"Neither have I but do you see me jumping around like a child?" Sol said in reprimand.  
  
"That's because 'I' do not have a very beautiful woman who would keep me company," she smiled at me. "Keep him on a short leash," she smiled. I laughed at her comment and was sure that I saw a smile on the professor's face.  
  
"Let's go... children," Professor McGonagall said as she led us to the school.  
  
.  
  
End of 17 


	18. Raven's Knight

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
Chapter XVIII: Raven's Knight  
  
.  
  
This was unnerving.  
  
I had passed the halls of Hogwarts countless of times but it was quiet. Too quiet. Everyone seemed to be staring at us.  
  
And when I said everyone, I meant everyone.  
  
Even the portraits paused to look at us. Some of them even gasped in awe and surprise.  
  
What's their problem?  
  
I held Sol's arm closer and a little tighter fearing he might leave me.  
  
Sophia was taking this calmly and in stride. Lucky her. I was a nervous wreck. But why would I care about something like that?  
  
I was saved from further embarrassment, though I did not see the reason how but it did, Sol paused and looked back at the gazing pictures.  
  
"May I help you?" he asked. Suddenly, most of the portraits began to feign innocence and went about their ways. What powers of persuasion did this man have? A simple question and they were all stilled.  
  
And I am impressed.  
  
"My Lady," one of the portraits tipped his hat and I shyly smiled at him. Why was everyone looking at me like that?  
  
"Maybe because you are so beautiful," Sol murmured, making me realize that I have asked my last question out loud. I was blushing when I looked at him, only to realize that her had said his compliment out loud.  
  
"Sol and Luna, sitting on a tree..." Sophia chanted and earned her a deadly look from Sol. "Shall I continue?" she asked merrily.  
  
"She gets the picture, Sophia," he sighed. "Where are going, my Lady?" Professor McGonagall smiled and looked at him, apparently please that he had called her 'lady'.  
  
"We need to see Professor Dumbledore," she said making Sol stop dead in his tracks.  
  
"Dumbledore?" he asked.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked. He seemed concerned about something I cannot comprehend.  
  
"That name just sounded familiar," he said and then smiled as he shook his head. "It's probably nothing."  
  
"If it's bothering you it's probably something," Sophia said and I could have not agreed more.  
  
"It's just that I feel like I've been here before," Sol said as he looked around. "It's kind of creepy."  
  
"How creepy?" I asked. Just then my old house ghost peered from one of the walls and disappeared again.  
  
"For one thing, she recognizes me," Sol said as we started to walk again. "And I recognized her, I just can't place the face to the name."  
  
"Perhaps in another life, you did," I told him softly. As I said those words, I realized that I myself believe those words.  
  
"Perhaps," he smiled. "And perhaps I had spent most of it with you," I blushed as he said that. Where does he get those things he's saying?  
  
"You don't know the half of it, Mr. Sol," Professor McGonagall smiled at him. "Here we are," she announced as she stopped in front of a gargoyle that blocked the passageway. But before the Professor could say the password, the gargoyle came to life and pounced the unsuspecting Sol.  
  
At first I was surprised and feared for his safety, that was until the gargoyle snuggled and licked him like a little puppy. Despite the strangeness of it, it was kind of cute.  
  
"Down, boy," Sol said as he chuckled and petted the stone statue. "Still guarding my den?" he asked and the gargoyle enthusiastically nodded its head. Wait a second. His den? This was getting weirder and weirder. And when Sol stood up, he was rubbing his temples like he was in so much pain.  
  
Sol was confused.  
  
"Luna," he said as he took my hand, his touch tingled every part of my body like electricity and my heart sped as he leaned to whisper in my ear. "Whatever happens or whatever it is explained, please do not leave me." I nodded and realized that his confusion scared him.  
  
"I'll always be with you like you will always be with me," now where did THAT come from? I was saying words in impulse that were familiar to me. It was like this scene had been played before.  
  
"Professor? What's going on?" I asked.  
  
"Perhaps I can shed some light on the subject," Professor Dumbledore emerged from his office. The twinkle in his eyes are evident when he smiled.  
  
"You," Sol drawled as he glared at him. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Patience, Master De Helios," Sol flinched at what the Professor called him.  
  
"I have been confused ever since the Eyes of Anubis were stolen," he frowned. "I have been having these memories of a life I never knew I had!"  
  
"Sol," I touched his shoulder and that made him calm. "Listen to him."  
  
"Go on," Sol said curtly. What was his problem?  
  
"Do you know that in a week's time..." the professor began.  
  
"That there will be an eclipse that will cover the world in darkness and the legions of evil will overcome the army of light and rule every soul of man, yeah, yeah. What do you think I've been preventing," Sol's words surprised me. What was going on?  
  
"Lady Rowena will be proud of you," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Pardon?" I was confused. But so was Sol.  
  
"We prevented that from happening years ago," Sol snorted. "That Slytherin wished to take her away from me."  
  
"Yes he did," Dumbledore smiled. But when I looked at Sol, I noticed that his eyes were violet. At least, one of his eyes. The one that belonged to him. "Patience, Sir Knight."  
  
"Knight?" I blurted out loud.  
  
"Yes, my dear," Dumbledore smiled. "The soul of Sir Nathan Flamma de Helios lives in our young friend here."  
  
"And who is he?" I asked. And what the professor said next, stunned me.  
  
"He was Rowena Ravenclaw's betrothed."  
  
End of 18. 


	19. Rowena's tale

Chapter XIX: Rowena's Tale  
  
.  
  
"Betrothed?" Luna asked unbelieving. Who would?  
  
I was a knight and betrothed to a witch, a quite lovely one according to Dumbledore, and helped saved the world from damnation a hundred years ago.  
  
Why do I feel like this was all B.S. at the same time correct?  
  
"Would you want to hear her story?" Dumbledore asked Luna with a twinkle in his eye. I could tell that she was interested. So were Sophia and Professor McGonagall.  
  
Me? Personally? I rather not hear it.  
  
Hell. I think I lived through her damned life.  
  
***  
  
"I am not accepting Mudbloods in MY house!" Salazar Slytherin roared as he pounded his fists onto the oak table. "They should not be welcomed into the school."  
  
"I disagree," Godric Gryffindor said as he sipped from his goblet. He looked at the serving wench that passed by and ordered another ale. "I believe that muggle born wizards are the key to the future of the wizarding world."  
  
"The bloods of wizards will forever be tainted," Slytherin huffed and glared at Gryffindor.  
  
"We need new blood, Salazar," his brows furrowed. "Pure blooded wizards will lose their gift if this continues. Besides, we are still in the planning stages of the school. We don't even have a location yet."  
  
"It should be away from the prying eyes of these muggles," Slytherin snorted in disgust.  
  
"That's the first sensible thing that you suggested," Gryffindor smiled and stood up. "We need to get going. Lady Helga and Lady Rowena are waiting for us."  
  
"Women are bred to wait," Sytherin growled and stood. "I don't know how you talked me into this, Godric. We hate each other's guts."  
  
"You see?" Gryffindor smiled. "And you said we wouldn't agree on anything."  
  
**  
  
Sorry. Wrong memory. Damn it! Why do I have THAT memory? Dumbledore was telling Luna how Nathan and Rowena met.  
  
I don't think I want to remember THAT.  
  
***  
  
Rowena Ravenclaw was just like a typical lady in muggle London. She was wearing the clothes set by the norm and carried herself well. But she kept receiving glances from muggle men as she walked down the street.  
  
It was really unnerving to her that she was being stared. In her own community, she wasn't even noticed. And sometimes, she seemed odd to them.  
  
Loony was the exact term. Just because she had an unorthodox way of doing magic the others judged her immediately. She uses logic and sometimes a dab of muggle science that made anyone nervous. Not that it didn't work but because it was 'muggle'. But she kept her dignity in her work.  
  
Even her colleagues were wary of her methods.  
  
Sighing, she placed her thoughts on hold as she entered a muggle bookstore.  
  
"Good Morning, Miss Rowena," the owner cheerfully greeted her as she entered his establishment. The owned was a thin elderly man but he still had enough pep to manage his store with full cheerfulness.  
  
"Good Morning, Mister Gibbs," she smiled. "Anything new on the shelves?"  
  
"Nothing much, Miss Rowena," replied the owner. "Just the new novel 'Dorian Grey'."  
  
"Dorian Grey?" Rowena asked. "What's it about?"  
  
"It's about a man who wanted eternal youth and achieved it by having a portrait age instead of him," a young man came from behind the shelves carrying a few books. Rowena could see that he was wearing a khaki vest and trousers. He was a comely man with violet eyes and dark brown hair. Strangely, he had a whip clipped at the side of his belt as if he always needed it. As he approached her, she saw that he was half a head taller than her.  
  
"What happened?" Rowena asked softly, she never saw any man as handsome as he was. Both muggle and wizards.  
  
"The true pleasure of reading is the discovery," he smiled at her. "As it is in any field of occupation."  
  
"I am in agreement," Rowena smiled. "But what do you say in an unorthodox method in achieving that discovery."  
  
"As long as it doesn't involve indiscriminate killing of any organisms, I'm fine with that," he laughed. "I knew this doctor that tried to revive a human by electric pulses. He actually dug up graves for the body parts for his experiments." He paused and he looked sheepishly at her. "My apologies. My line of conversation was improper."  
  
"It's okay. I'm a lady with an open mind," she was beginning to admire the man.  
  
"Forgive me, I forgot my manners," he bowed, took her hand gently and kissed it. "I am Nathan Helios."  
  
"R... Rowena Ravenclaw," she stuttered as she felt her heart race. His touch was so gentle she couldn't believe it belonged to a man.  
  
"Nathan is a man of science," Mr. Gibbs smiled as he watched the two. Rowena suddenly felt her cheeks blush and looked away, trying to hide it.  
  
"Is he?" she asked as she desperately tried to regain his composure. "What particular field?"  
  
"I'm a student of all sciences," he smiled as he straightened up. He placed the books that he tucked under one arm and placed them on the counter. "I'll take these, Gibbs." Mr. Gibbs sighed and nodded.  
  
"A little less than usual," the owner said. "Are you sure you don't want to browse more?"  
  
"I'll be here tomorrow," Nathan smiled. "Frankly Gibbs, I'm surprised that you doubt me."  
  
"Nathan comes here more often than most," he told Rowena. "In fact, the only times that he was not here is when he leaves for one month in summer to God knows where."  
  
"A book worm," Rowena giggled. "I would imagine that you have every copy of every book Mr. Gibbs ever sold."  
  
"Not everything," Mr. Gibbs said to the embarrassment of Nathan.  
  
"Really?" Rowena smiled in curiosity.  
  
"He never touched the romance novels," he said.  
  
"I touched them," Nathan said indignantly then looked away. "I just don't buy them."  
  
"You should start," she laughed. "There would be a lot of discovering to do in them."  
  
Nathan was blushing and paid for the books he bought.  
  
"I will be back tomorrow," he glared at the shopkeeper. "Good day, My Lady."  
  
"Is there any chance that we could continue our conversation, say at a later date?" Rowena did not know where that question came from. She knew she wanted to see him again and her mind and body reacted to it immediately.  
  
Nathan smiled and looked at her.  
  
"You can leave a message with Gibbs," he bowed and left the building. Rowena continued to stare at the space he left for a few minutes before she heard Mr. Gibbs laughing his heart out.  
  
"I thought I would never see the day," he said.  
  
"What?" she turned to the owner confused.  
  
"The day that you finally found a man worthy of your time and attention," he smiled.  
  
"I simply admire his mind and his reasoning," she said formally.  
  
"That's not the only thing you admired," Mr. Gibbs said and laughed.  
  
What annoyed Rowena Ravenclaw was, he was right.  
  
.  
  
end of 19  
  
.  
  
a/n: tell me honestly, does this concept amuse you? Rowena and Nathan? I could place them in another story but that's just an idea.  
  
Anyway. Sorry for the delay. 


	20. lunar

Chapter XX: Lunar  
  
.  
  
At the middle of the story, Sol suddenly froze. It was like he felt something or maybe he was just paranoid. But Sol's paranoia was always with cause.  
  
"What is it, Sol?" I asked. He looked at me with confused eyes and sprang out of his chair and out of the office. Immediately, I followed him into the halls and out to the castle.  
  
This was disturbing.  
  
Sol never did anything out of impulse. He always had a reason. And it's just a matter of persuasion to tell me.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked softly. Nice, real smooth. Can't I think of anything else? But it didn't matter. Sol was scared. I can tell it from his eyes. It was like the time we were in the vault. His composure and posture didn't give it away, it was his eyes.  
  
"Lunar exinde Solar exinde laboro cosmicos," Sol said.  
  
"Of the moon then of the sun then the eclipse of the world," roughly translated though. But I felt I knew what it meant. And I don't like what I am feeling.  
  
"The stars doesn't seem right," a new voice said and when I turned around, I found Firenze looking up the sky. Could centaurs see the stars even in daylight?  
  
"It's not the stars," Sol said making Firenze look abashed. "It's the world."  
  
"How so?" I asked.  
  
"You'll see," he said. Just then, as if on cue, the moon came sailing thorough the sky at incredible speeds.  
  
"What's happening?" I asked.  
  
"Someone's altering the gravitational orbit of the moon," Sol said. I could hear the worry in his voice and that scares me.  
  
"I could feel the tremors in the earth," Sophia said as she wrapped her arms around my waist. And when she placed her head on my shoulder, it surprised me.  
  
Not that she was placing her head on my shoulder but what I felt when she did.  
  
I felt tears.  
  
Sophia was crying.  
  
"Sophia's an earth elemental," Sol said softly. "The Earth is in agony and she feels her pain."  
  
"Are you in pain?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"Not exactly but I could hear the roars of volcanoes in their fury," Sol said quietly. "They do not want to be disturbed during their rest." His statement told me that he was a fire elemental. This is confusing. And as if he had read my mind, Sol explained.  
  
"Different creatures have different elemental powers," he said as he held my hand. "Are you alright?" That question came out from nowhere but had a bit of merit. I WAS a little dizzy and felt faint but wondered where I got my strength from?  
  
I can't describe it. It was like I was seasick on a wooden raft in a gigantic storm. I was glad that Sophia held me or I would have collapsed. What's happening to me?  
  
"What you feel is the sudden changes of the tides," I looked at him with questioning eyes. "When the tide changes this rapidly, it causes a disturbance in the balance of nature."  
  
"You're not making sense," I told him.  
  
"Basically you are feeling the pain of the world," Sol caressed my hair, strangely relieving any pain I have. And suddenly, as quickly as it came, my nausea disappeared.  
  
"The moon stopped," Sophia said as she looked at the sky. Indeed, the moon was just floating there. But the damage was done. And I didn't know how severe that was until Sol kissed me on my forehead.  
  
If I wasn't feeling queasy I would have enjoyed it. I would have enjoyed it truly if it were about six inches lower.  
  
"We don't have time," Sol said as he turned towards Dumbledore who was walking towards us. "They must have a powerful wizard working for them to be able to move the moon like that. I would be impressed if they would move the planets and the stars."  
  
"You'd have to be God to do that," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"To rearrange the cosmos one must have sufficient power to even move the moon," Sol sighed. "The wizard must be dead."  
  
"How do you know that?" I asked.  
  
"Either he's dead or weakened it does not matter," Sol smirked. "The positioning of the moon is where they wanted it."  
  
"Where?" I asked.  
  
"At midnight, there will be a lunar eclipse over Stonehenge," Sol took my hand and caressed it with his thumb. It felt nice as it soothed me.  
  
"What's at Stonehenge?" I asked. And what he answered chilled me to the bone.  
  
"Death," he said calmly. Sol took a deep breath and went back into the castle.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked. Sol turned and smiled at me.  
  
"To try and save the world?" he said unsurely. And right then, I made a decision.  
  
"I'm coming with you," I told him and took Sophia's hand and followed him.  
  
Right there and then I realized that I would go to the ends of the world with him.  
  
.  
  
end of 20  
  
A/n: AARRRGGGHHH! Writer's block!!! Someone help me! Anyway, please read and review. 


	21. Destiny

Eclipse XXI: Destiny  
  
.  
  
I have a bad feeling about this. I felt the fires of the earth burn as the moon moved against her will. The sensations I got were like... Hell, I can't even describe it. Searing pain and sorrowful agony? It was much more than that.  
  
Much more.  
  
Luna, Sophia and I traveled by portkey towards the Stonehenge ruins. I really hated that kind of transportation. And of all mode of transportation, this one makes me nauseous. Do they a name for this? Like portkey sickness?  
  
Whatever it was called, we landed about five hundred meters from the ruins. It would be hell on earth when we just popped up in the middle of Stonehenge. And besides, we were assigned as recon.  
  
In short: watch, do not mingle.  
  
Luna and Sophia left their clothes at Hogwarts and donned themselves a couple of the school's robes. But I must admit that even in her robes Luna looked gorgeous. I just blurted that out didn't I?  
  
Oh well...  
  
As we arrived at the designated spot, I took a few moments to collect my self. I swear, I think my guts are still back at Hogwarts.  
  
"Are you okay, Sol?" Luna asked worried as she caressed my back. I felt a jolt of electricity from her touch that took my mind off my nausea. Silently, I took great pleasure in her touch.  
  
"Just queasy," I said as I tried a smile. "Isn't there another way to get here without using that damnable portkey?" Luna, despite my obvious annoyance, laughed. Her musical laughter was far better than any lullaby that relaxed me. I could hear her laugh for eternity and I wouldn't get tired.  
  
And only one other could laugh like that... Diana.  
  
"They are watching," Sophia whispered as she knelt down to hide herself. "Yet they do not know we are here." Always the hunter.  
  
"Not yet," I said as I took a deep breath and smiled at Luna. "But we must reach the ruins before they could notice us." I needed to check my things. I took out my backpack and laid its contents on the ground. And as I did, I felt Luna's eyes on me.  
  
"What are those?" she asked as I wore a set of holsters.  
  
"Guns," I said simply but I saw her confusion. On the ground lay my choice of weapons, but I must explain them for you to understand.  
  
I have two pistols, heavily modified for demon assaults. One is called the Ivory, it's a silver automatic pistol about 390 mm long and uses silver explosive 13 mm .454 Casul rounds. Perfect for ghouls and vampires. The other is its twin, Ebony, the black pistol uses blessed quicksilver rounds and powerful enough to stop ANY monster.  
  
The Vampire, ironically called, is a double barreled shotgun that uses a range of bullets from silver shots to incendiary rounds. Normally, I just use it to open doors.  
  
"Why do you need guns?" Luna asked as I holstered the weapons.  
  
"Precautions," I told her softly. Truthfully, the thought of wizards getting me with their magic was... daunting.  
  
"Shall we?" I smiled and walked towards the direction of the ruins.  
  
"Where's Sophia?" Luna asked as she scanned the darkness.  
  
"She went on ahead to scout."  
  
"Are you two always like this?" I saw the curiousness in her eyes as she asked the question. She deserved nothing but the truth. I owe her that.  
  
"Every time we go on a treasure hunt. Sophia and I went through a lot together."  
  
"I'll bet," she sighed. "And all you have found you place it in the vault?"  
  
"Only the most valuable and dangerous."  
  
"The rest you give to the museum," she smirked and I felt there was a reprimand behind it. "But you gave the Eyes of Anubis to the museum." There it was, but her voice was a bit softer that I had expected. I took a deep breath and let it out in one huff to calm myself.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
"Dumbledore gave me a list of artifacts if I have ever come across I should add to the vault. I checked the list twice and didn't find the artifact in it. So I turned it over to the museum."  
  
"You didn't tell him about it?" Luna asked.  
  
"I couldn't," I must have sighed for Luna was looking at me with such compassion that it made me feel guilty. "He never left a forwarding address. He never told, I never asked. I was still shocked by the great responsibility he gave me then." I paused and looked at the fullness of the moon.  
  
"I was a babe, Luna. A mere child to anyone's standards. A child who had his heart broken and his hope lost into eternity." I looked into her eyes and saw... sympathy. Her look was tearing me. How I wish to hear her laugh.  
  
"We all lose hope at one time or another but then we find something to bring us back to hope," she was wise. A beautiful woman who had everything. Compassion, wisdom... beauty.  
  
"Luna, Dumbledore chose me to be the keeper of that vault for one reason and one reason only."  
  
"Which is?" she asked expectantly.  
  
"I had nothing to lose."  
  
"And you think you're here is because you're expendable?" she asked rather curtly. She was beginning to be irritated by my pessimism. Who wouldn't? But that was the truth. And I know my answer will irritate her more.  
  
"Yes." Her growl assured my suspicions.  
  
"So it does not matter to you if you fail?" she said in irritation. Hmmm. She's rather cute when she gets irritated.  
  
"It matters to me greatly for it is my only purpose in life."  
  
"I can't believe you," Luna huffed and continued on. "Are you willing to give up on life so easily."  
  
"I gave up on life a long time ago, Luna."  
  
"So why are you still alive?" she challenged. A minx with claws. I tried to hid a smile that threatened to show.  
  
"Because if I killed myself I couldn't join her in paradise," I smirked as I looked in her eyes. All I could see, was life.  
  
"Do you still feel the same?" she asked as she looked away.  
  
"If I can change my destiny it would be for something I truly believe," I said softly as I started walking again. "And I believe in you, Luna Lovegood. You are my savior when I fall."  
  
I can't see her expression or any indication that she heard me. But I didn't have time to make sure for Sophia was already beside me with a sullen look.  
  
"What is it Sophia?" I asked.  
  
"We need to hurry," she said as she started towards the ruins. "They seemed to be ready."  
  
"For what?" Luna asked, avoiding my gaze. I need to make up with he as soon as this is finished. But what Sophia said made me doubt that I would even see the light of day.  
  
"They're ready to raise the dead."  
  
.  
  
end of 21  
  
A/n: Sorry for the delay. 


	22. Luna's Eclipse

Chapter XXII: Luna's Eclipse  
  
.  
  
My God, what was he saying? I can't believe he saw me as such. A savior? Savior to his tortured soul? I never imagined that he thought of me that way.  
  
'If he could change his destiny it would be for something he truly believe?'  
  
Would he change it for me?  
  
Looking into his eyes, I knew he would fight the universe to do just that.  
  
It was quite flattering, really. But in a way, I knew he would change his destiny is he could.  
  
And his heart was screaming that he would.  
  
For me.  
  
I couldn't breathe.  
  
How does one react to such a statement? Should I act like nothing has happened? Should I at least acknowledge it with a token of some sort?  
  
What did I do to deserve such affection? I'm a lonely girl who the world thinks I'm mental. I have a few friends and most of them have already found their significant other.  
  
What did I do to deserve... him?  
  
Sol Flamma de Helios. From the first time I met him he has puzzled me with his attitude and persona. Skeptic and believer, researcher and adventurer, protector and... destroyer.  
  
He had an aura of a warrior deep within him that I cannot understand. He fights for a cause he does not believe in. He does not fight to live. He fights so that others could live, that's what I saw in his eyes.  
  
Despair and Hope.  
  
Sol Flamma de Helios is a living contradiction.  
  
And he is the only one who could produce such mixed emotions from me.  
  
Confusion, awe, irritation, concern, admiration...  
  
LOVE?  
  
I must have sighed for Sophia was already beside me grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
  
"He does that to a girl," Sophia said softly and mischievously.  
  
"Does what?" I asked making sure that Sol was out of earshot. It would be embarrassing for me if he would hear our conversation.  
  
"Makes them head over heels to him," she smiled. I bit back a retort for if I shouted, I might be heard by the people we were hunting.  
  
"He does not do that to me," I said quietly but adamantly. But knowing Sophia in the little time we spent together, I knew she saw through me.  
  
"I lost," she suddenly said. I heard the pain in her voice but when I saw her, she was forcing a smile. "I heard your conversation earlier. If he was willing to go the distance for you, then he has made up his mind. And I will be alone again."  
  
"I know all about being alone," I told her as I held her hand. She looked at me strangely and grasped my hand.  
  
"How would you when you have your fellow humans beside you," she said gloomily.  
  
"Most of which does not even know I exist," I smiled at her sullenly. "I am eccentric to their eyes, Sophia. They don't even acknowledge my presence. If I were even noticed, it will be because they are talking behind my back."  
  
"That Harry person seemed to noticed you," Sophia smiled. "He's cute."  
  
"He's MARRIED," I sighed. "Besides, he didn't even notice me until I was in the fourth year in Hogwarts. He married my best friend."  
  
"Sol noticed you right away," Sophia had this mischievous look that told me she was up to no good. "He thinks you were sexy in that business suit you wore the first time he saw you." My face immediately heated up at her comment.  
  
ME? SEXY? Was she mental? She suddenly leaned towards me, I could fell her hot breath as she breathed in my ear.  
  
"And he saw you as a goddess when you wore Diana's clothes this morning," I didn't think I could get any redder by that time. Thank God it was night and dark. If Sol could see me then, I would have died of embarrassment.  
  
"We're getting nearer," Sophia's mood suddenly changed and was serious. "The moon is full and we will be easily seen." Thankful for the change of topic, I pulled out from under my robes Harry's invisibility cloak. Sophia smiled and suddenly crept in all fours. I was reminded of a black panther out for the kill. No one would notice her. And that left... where was Sol?  
  
Sol was already about a hundred yards from the perimeter of the ruins. He was kneeling down as low as he could and examined the surroundings. I wore the cloak and immediately went to him. And from the corner of my eye, I saw Sophia throttling along like the cat she was part of.  
  
"Are they cocky enough not to leave guards?" I asked in a hushed voice as I took of part of the cloak to show my head.  
  
"I disabled the ones on this side," Sol said as his eyes roamed the ruins. "Stay here while I take care of the rest of the guards."  
  
"What about the wizards in the circle," I asked.  
  
"That will take finesse," he smiled and started to leave. "I'll be back." When he was off, I noticed Sophia's sullen expression.  
  
"What is it, Sophia?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled sullenly.  
  
"I'm jealous," she simply said. "You have him and he has you leaving me alone, again." I grabbed her hand and slowly kissed her cheek. She looked surprised when I did that. She would be for that was the first aggressive move I made to her.  
  
"You'll never be alone, Sophia. "We'll never be alone. Each of us has each other. We have Sol and Sol has us. It may be weird but I'm fine with that." Weird as it seemed, I cannot leave my friend.  
  
Before anything could be said, Sol returned.  
  
"I've got good news and bad news," he said. "The good news is that there are only twenty wizards left in the ruins." That was good? Sol must have a different perception than mine. "I also found the Eyes of Anubis. Keep them away from the ruins and the ceremony will go ballistic."  
  
"How so?" I asked but he did not answer. Sighing, I opted for another question. One that I dare not ask.  
  
"What's the bad news?" however, the answer materialized itself for the surroundings had gotten darker. I looked up only to see the moon was starting on its eclipse.  
  
We were running out of time.  
  
"Let's do it," I said as I took out my want. "Ready?" I asked him but he merely looked at me with such gentleness it took all of my will not to blush.  
  
"There is one thing," he said shyly as he neared me. "It's more of curiosity than anything."  
  
"About what?" I asked. Time seemed to slow as his lips touched mine. I couldn't breath for I what enthralled by his kiss. I inhaled sharply as he thrust out his tongue to explore my mouth. My mind went to automatic and I found my tongue exploring HIS mouth. Our tongues clashed foe a while and with great reluctance, he broke the kiss, not before tugging my lower lip between his lips.  
  
It took me a moment to compose myself but I found it hard to do so. Damn! He was a good kisser. The only person who could leave her all giddy.  
  
"What was that?" I asked numbly.  
  
"A kiss," he said huskily.  
  
"What I meant was, what was that about?"  
  
"I was wondering what you would taste like," he said as he tried not to look into my eyes.  
  
"And?" I waited patiently.  
  
"I'll tell you later," he suddenly became serious and the moon began to hide from the sun. Sighing, I focused on the job at hand and quite frankly... it was a hell of a time.  
  
"What are we going to do?" I asked. Sol took out his pistols and aimed at the center of the ruins. There, in the middle of the stones, lay the Eyes of Anubis.  
  
"Whatever you do, do not enter the ruins," Sol warned as his eyes narrowed in concentration. "Do not enter while the eclipse is running its cycle."  
  
"We understand," Sophia said as she looked at me and smiled.  
  
Sol was still as a marble statue as he waited for the proper time to attack. But when? Looking at the moon, I noticed that the eclipse will begin in five... four... three... two... darkness.  
  
An eerie green light came down from the eclipse and shone towards the ruins. When it touched the stones, they glowed brightly beginning the ritual.  
  
Then, Sol fired.  
  
I saw that the Eyes flew in different directions out of the ruins before the light shone on them. Sophia was already running to retrieve them and Sol stood to do the same. I started to follow him when I heard the painful screams of the wizards inside the ruins.  
  
And what I saw was hell on earth.  
  
The bodies of the Death Eaters had begun to melt as they screamed in agony. This was unreal. They were twitching in intense pain as they tried to go out of the circle.  
  
But none of them did.  
  
I stood there, shocked at what I had witnessed. Sol knew this would happen and he did it anyway. How could he do this? He was killing people!  
  
"He had to do what he had to do," Sophia said as she stood beside me holding one of the Eyes. "Do not be so hard on him for... ZEUS!" Sophia looked into the ruins in horror and I followed her gaze. The wizards in the ruins were walking strangely as if they limped and they were moaning as if they were still in pain.  
  
How can they still be alive after that? But explanation made sense: they were zombies.  
  
"We need to get out of here," Sophia said as she looked for Sol.  
  
"You're not going anywhere!" I turned to face the speaker and found a wizard pointing his wand towards us. He must be one of the guards. "Put the gem down... he didn't have time to finish for Sophia lunged at him and started clawing him.  
  
I stood there as they fought. I merely picked up the Eye and pointed my wand at him. But suddenly, I felt a body crash into mine and we fell to the ground. I heard a gunshot and something green whizzed past me.  
  
"That was a killing curse!" I exclaimed as the one who pushed me helped me up. Looking up, I saw that it was Sol but... how did he become badly burned?  
  
"Sophia!" he called and immediately, the cat-woman came to his side. "Get her out of here," he said as he hissed through the pain. "Activate the Portkey and go."  
  
"You're hurt!" I was about to go to him but Sophia held me back and took out the port key from her cloak. When he turned to face me, I gasped when I saw half of his face starting to rot. Looking at the ruins, I realized that he must have crossed it just to save me.  
  
"I'll be fine," he smiled through the pain. "Go."  
  
"What about you?" I asked but Sophia took my arm and started to activate the portkey. He laughed and stood straight. He was still proud but faltering.  
  
"I'll be fine..." his eyes grew when he looked past me.  
  
"AVADA!" one of guards must have been revived.  
  
"GO!" he told Sophia as he shielded us with his body.  
  
"KEDAVRA!" a green light went directly towards Sol as he fired and shot the Death Eater on his head. The green light enveloped him and he dropped limply on the ground.  
  
"NOOO!" I shouted but a familiar tug on my navel told me that we were on our way.  
  
The scenery had changed. We were back at Hogwarts surrounded by the anticipated faces that I grew up with.  
  
But nothing was welcoming anymore. I felt Sophia's fur as she gently laid me on her bosom. I felt her pain as well and she felt the emptiness of my soul.  
  
I shall never see my Sunshine again.  
  
"I never told him how I feel," I said softly before my world turned black.  
  
.  
  
end of 22.  
  
.  
  
A/n: everything has a reason. Pls. Don't get mad. 


	23. Eternal

Chapter XXIII: Eternal  
  
.  
  
I awoke to the song of an angel. My last memory was the sight of Luna and Sophia vanishing via portkey. After that, darkness.  
  
But if I was dead, why does my body still hurt? Was this punishment from the heavens for my sins?  
  
"You do not have sins, my Knight," a gentle voice said. I wished I could believe her. But the pain of loss made me think unspeakable acts and had acted upon some of them.  
  
"You were forgiven and given a second lease on life," the voice continued. I still doubted that.  
  
"Do you doubt the words of your friend?" the voice asked and I immediately opened my eyes.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
My head ached like a boulder had struck it. Immediately, a pair of soft hands guided me down and I lay on something soft and warm.  
  
"This is the third time you have died for me," the voice said sullenly as the hands caressed my hair.  
  
Third? I opened my eyes but I could not see. Panic welled up upon me but the owned of the voice calmed me like I remembered then.  
  
"Your eyes are still regenerating," she said. She? It was a voice of a woman. But what was she talking about? Regenerating?  
  
"Half your body has healed but your eyes took damage," she said.  
  
Eye, I corrected mentally. For the other was not mine.  
  
"No," the voice was soft. "It was mine."  
  
My body stiffened as I realized who she was. But then I relaxed. I finally have found her again. Then we could be together.  
  
"I'm afraid that's not possible," she said. "You still have a job to do."  
  
Jobs! Tasks! Quests! Nothing matters but you.  
  
"Have you become selfish in the passage of years?" she asked sadly. My heart ached as I heard her sadness.  
  
Perhaps but this was the only time I could be selfish.  
  
"I am sorry I left you," she said. A drop of hot water touched my forehead. Tears. She was crying? I tried to touch her face but I couldn't feel my hand. I couldn't feel anything.  
  
Please stop crying. I'm the one who should apologize for I didn't even help you then.  
  
"You saved my soul and that is enough," she said as she kissed my forehead. "But the soul of another is threatened. My other half is in danger."  
  
Other half? You don't mean her?  
  
"I am she and she is me," she said. "It would be hard to explain but I need you right now to live."  
  
If she needs me then I shall obey.  
  
"We will make our presence known when the time is right," she said. "But now, you must rest."  
  
But she would be in danger!  
  
"She will not come to harm. I promise you. Now rest, my Knight."  
  
"As you wish, My Lady."

Darkness became light,

And light became hope.

And hope became a chance.

A chance I am willing to take

Darkness  
  
.


	24. dreams

Chapter XXIV: Dreams

_Light!_

I opened my immediately after I heard his voice. But how could that be? I saw him fall. But did I see him die?

A gentle purr vibrated through the room attracting my attention. Sophia, in her Sphinx form, was lying at the foot of my bed. We were still weary from our mission and so far...

So far I had no recollection of what had happened after we had returned.

How long was I asleep?

"You're awake," a familiar sound echoed through my head. It took me a while to realize that it came from the doorway and a while after that to focus on the speaker.

"Ginny?" I called and true enough, my friend was leaning on the doorframe smiling at me.

"Hello sleepy head," she teased. She chuckled at the name. The only time she was called that was when she and her friends went off to defy the dark forces and ultimately ended up in the infirmary. Ginny only called me sleepy head when I slept more than the required time.

"Do I look like a mess?" I asked.

"Quite," Ginny smiled as she walked towards my bed. "You looked like the world ended but with you I thought you would expect it coming a galaxy away."

"Have you seen Sol?" I asked but knew what she would answer. I must have my usual glazed expression for she became wary with her response.

"Harry told he looked like he would rip him to shreds when he talked to you," I knew Ginny was stalling. But why? Unless it was something horrible.

"He thought he was going to lose me," I played along. She must have been preparing me for the worst. "Sol could be as strong as steel and as fragile as crystal."

"Do you like him?" like? As in present tense? So he was alive?

"Very much," I confessed. "Have the boys retrieved his body?" I dreaded for a response.

Ginny took a deep before continuing. It must have been bad.

"Among the remains, there were no indications that your Sol was among them," she said. Was the magical feedback that strong to disintegrate an entire body?

"What happened?" I asked.

"When the team arrived the thought they saw a dragon flying away from the ruins. They thought the immense magic attracted it to Stonehenge." Dragon? I have a sinking suspicion but I needed to know.

"What kind of a dragon was it?" I asked. Ginny game me a puzzled frown before she answered.

"It was a Night Seer," she said. "Because they are endangered, we need the permission from the Department of Magical Creatures before we could begin our inquiry."

"When you do get permission, ask Mad Eye Moody about a Night Seer. I have a hunch that's our dragon," I somehow knew that the Dragon was the one who visited the ruins. But for what reason it did what it did still confused me at that time.

"Okay," she sighed. She was about to ask me something but hesitated.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Everyone's abuzz, Luna. Especially the Ministry of Magic. They're quite miffed that a muggle knew more than them about the Eyes. And they refuse to believe that he's as powerful as Dumbledore said."

"And how powerful did Professor Dumbledore say he was?" I was hoping that he was still alive but I should not get my hopes up.

"He said that Sol had the power of life," enigmatic words appropriate for an enigmatic Sol.

I knew that was true and I knew that somehow, he is alive.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked but Ginny had a pained look upon her face. Was I asleep for so long?

"Two," she said softly.

"Two days," I sighed. I must be worn out to sleep that long.

"Not days," she said sheepishly.

"Weeks?" I cried out but she didn't reply. I was not possible...

"You were asleep for two months," the news surprised me. If I was asleep for two months... what happened to the world?


End file.
